RE4: Becareful What you wish For
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: Lex and Britt need to survive Spain. They have caught up with everyone, and they're on the Island. Shamelessly a RE4 Self Insert, with Fox Mew Brittany. Deleted scenes now being added.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfiction. This is a RE4 Self-Insert fanfiction.

EDIT: Oh my God... this is so bad... *Laughs* Wow. This chapter is horrible. I decided to rewrite the bad chapters, and not delete this story. Enjoy a waaaaayyyy better chapter. Well, I hope it's better...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. If I did, Salazar wouldn't be such a pain. I only own myself.

Summary: Nothing ever happens to me. All I do is work, or do nothing. Well, as they say, becareful what you wish for, because you just might get it.

XX

Rain beats down on my window. Hard, droplets of water just pours outside. It has been raining all day. There is nothing to do. My power has been knocked out because of it.

I lay facedown on my bed, groaning. The lights arent even on in my room. Which, sucks. I look up, and get off my bed, because I need to do something other than sleep, or eat. I could always finish my homework- nah. Too boring.

I could always read a book- no. I've read all the books in my room. I can't play videogames because... well, the power is knocked out. DUH.

Lighting cracks through the air, making me jump. I look outside my window, which is covered in water. I can see lighting through the water and clouds. I love it. I love dark, gloomy days like today. I hate the sun, but love this anyway. Even though it knocked out my electricity, and have like, nothing to do.

Going outside would be really stupid. Or would it...

I prop myself off the bed, grab a sweatshirt, and grab an umbrella off of my desk. Am I stupid? Like, completely and utterly stupid? No. I'm insane. But, that's okay.

I run downstairs, and struggle to throw on my Avenged Stevenfold sweatshirt. Pulling it over my head, I adjust it to my body. I open the door, and the crackle of thunder makes me jump. I sigh, realizing it's only the weather.

For a split second, I thought a grunt and a thud above me. On the roof. I look up out of paranoia, but there's nothing there. Thunder... it's the thunder.

But I'm wrong. Dead wrong.

A pair of strong arms grabs from behind, and my first instinct is to thrash around like an animal. Biting. Scratching. Clawing. Kicking. Screaming. Any of those things to get away from this unkown threat. A gloved hand clamps hard over my mouth.

"You're a real fighter, aren't you?" I hear the gruff voice from almost in my ear.

Nuh uh, no way. I wasn't going to take this. But, I couldn't bite through a leather glove. So, I kick instead. I hit right where I shouldn't. Below the belt.

"LITTLE BITCH!" the man screeches, and releases me for a brief second to regain his composure.

I take off running through the rain. It beats down on me. The mud splatters beneith my feet. My heart is pumping against my ribcage like a caged animal. I am breathing so hard. My lungs are on **_fire._**

A crack of lightining scares me, and I slide through the mud. I slip and fall. My hair and -well- my entire body splashes through the wet grass. I am covered in grime. I had to get back up though.

Before I can, a strong hand grabs my arm, and pulls me up by one arm. It felt like it was gonna rip right from my socket. I look at my captor.

I am insane.

This man... no. It couldn't be him. He didn't exist. He wasn't supposed to! But, there was no denying it.

"Night, brat!" I hear the man say, as he jams a needle in my arm with his free hand.

Everything goes black.

XX

Ok, so yea. I know it was short, and it all happened so fast. Whatever you say in your reviews, I will continue no matter what. Don't worry my FRIEND, you'll be in here soon enough... *Laughs like Daniella from Haunting Ground* Ahem, yes so... Bye!

Edit: I think this is MUCH better. Yea, it'll still be short, but read the rest of the story people. Geeze, I finished it, but I wanna rewrite the horrible chapters.

~Saiyan Werewolf


	2. Awkward

The second chapter in the same day. Soooo... Yea here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, just myself.

XX

'Oww... My head hurts... Did I really laugh that hard... Wait was that a dream?' I think to myself. My eyelids flutter open and I take in my surroundings. I find myself slung over a mans... No. A Ganado's shoulder. I look at something other than the ground. I see graves. ' I'm in the graveyard? Cool.' I think to myself. The Ganado grunts something and goes into the church. I shut my eye's. Somehow, it feels like I'm being carried up. I peek. 'Oh, I'm going into that room...' I think to myself. He opens the metal door, and literlty thrown in. He shuts the door and locks it. "Oww... That hurt like a bitch..." I mutter. I turn around and see two girls. The blond girl is asleep. 'Wait, two girls?' I think. "Hey I'm Lexi Hawthorn, who are guys?" I ask. "I'm Brittany." The girl says. "And, you said your Lexi Hawethorn? I chatted with you online." Brittany says. My eyes light up. "Wait, your Fox Mew Brittany?" I said. I run over and bekon her to get up. "You want to get one of my 'special hugs'?" I grin. "Yea I wanna see how hard you can hug!" She told me. I wrap my arm's around her and sqeeze as hard as I can. "I-I can't breath!" She manages to choke out. "Oh geez! I'm sorry!" I let go of her. "So how is miss Princess here?" I ask refering to Ashley. "She was passed out when I was brought here." Brittany says. I turn, and grin eviliy. "Wanna screw with her when she wakes up?" I ask. "Yea." Brittany also grins.

"So you look more gothic than I thought." She says. I was wearing a spiked choker collar, spiked bracelets, black baggy jeans, a black and grey striped tanktop, with a black and purple sweatshirt. "Really? Most people don't even notice it." I say. I hear a soft murmer. "Princess is up." I whisper. Brittany grins. "On three, ok?" I whisper. She nods. "One two, three... Now." I whisper. We both start to sing. "One two Freddies coming for you," Ashley looks at us, "Three four you better lock your door," Ashley starts looking freaked out, "Five six you better get your crusafix," Ashley is looking horrified, "Seven eight you better stay up late," Ashley is hugging her knees, "Nine ten you'll never sleep again." We finished. I begin to laugh like Daniella from Haunting Ground. I stop, because Leon is here. Ashley screams. "No get away!" She says. Leon gives us a dirty look. "What?" I ask innocently. He glares daggers at us. "Everything is fine." Brittany says. "Look, I'm here to rescue you three." Leon says. "Your father sent me, Ashley." Leon didn't take his eye's of us. I sigh. I get up. "Lets go." Brittany says. Leon turns around and Ashley asks me: "What is wrong with you?" She asks. I grin. "Look, lets just go." I say, and Brittany gives Ashley a dirty look. I chuckle. Leon jumps down. I climb down the ladder, and so does Brittany.

"Come on Princess!" I call up to her. She gives me a dirty look, and climbs down. We walk towards the entrance. "I'll be taking the girls." Saddler says. "Who are you?" Leon asks. "I am Osmund Saddler the-" He didn't get to finish, because Brittany interupted. "Your the leader of this 'religous'" She put in air quotes when she religous. "Commutnity." She finishes, not bothering to finish the rest of what he was going to say. Leon just looks at Brittany. I grin. "Look Saddler, I hate you, and everything here. So just don't even say anything." Everyone shot me weird looks. Except Brittany. I hear something outside. its those Cultists. "Leon, the window! NOW!" I scream. "Wait what-" The Cultists burst in and Leon grabs Ashley's hand, and I grab Brittany's. We burst through the window. Thank God Leon broke the glass first. Plus he broke our fall's. I get up, and help Brittany, who landed on Ashley. "Thanks Lex." She says. Leon helps Ashley up. "Ok, you." Leon points at me. "How did you know about those people attacking us? And you," He points at Brittany, "How did you know what he was going to say?" He asks refering to Saddler. "Look, we'll tell you later, right now, be have to get out of here." I say seriously.

"I suppose your right." He says. "I'll ask later. For now, we've got a friend waiting outside." I knew what that mean't. He unlocks the door, and we go outside. Its raining outside. Leon whistles. I hear something coming. A white dog comes up to Leon. I gasp. "Can we name him, Leon?" I say as I pet the dog. "Sure." He says. "Hewie." Brittany and I say. Ashley stomps her foot. "That is the most retarded name-" I turn my head and growl. I clench my teeth. She is scared now. "Thats what I thought." I growl. "Hewie, go out there, and attack the Ganados." I say. His ear's perk up to the Spainish word. He barks and runs off. Leon shoots the wagon, and the Ganados are dead. "Lets go." Brittany says. "Yea." I agree. I run down the trail. Brittany follows me. "Wait!" I hear Leon call. Leon and Ashley are running up to him. "You can't run off by yourselves. You don't have weapons." He scolded. 'Geez I'm a fangirl for you Leon, but geez, your not my father.' I think to myself. "I beg to differ." I say, pulling a reasonable sized dagger out. "Where'd you-" "I'm Goth ok? Lets just leave it at that. We'll just wait for you at the farm. Plus, we might even save you some ammo. Plus Hewie will be with us. We'll be ok, I promise." I say seriously. He gives it some thought. "Ok, we'll meet you two there, but becareful. Please." He says. I smile and turn around.

"Lets go Hewie." I call. He barks and Brittany pets him. We walk off. "So where did you get that?" She asked as we approached the shed where the tunnel was. "Internet..." I say sheepishly. I climb down the ladder. Brittany follows. We walk and see the Merchant. " We don't have any Pestas, sorry." I say sadly. "I'll give your friend a free gun of her choice." He says. "Don't tell anyone though." He winks. He opens his coat and Brittany looks around. "I'll take the Semi-Auto." She says. "Here, Stranger is some boxes of ammo, each contain 15 bullets." Her eye's light up. "Thank you." She says and we turn around. Hewie is walking beside me now. I tell him good boy. We walk up and climb the ladder, and into the safe room. I see the type writer. I grin. I type in: Lexi was here" I chuckled and Brittany was helping Hewie up the hole. "Lets go Brittany." I grin. I pull my knife out and she pulls out her new gun. "Lets go." She says, and we move into the Village.

XX

So that was a really long chapter, but I'm happy with it. I hope I got your character right Brittany. Buh-Bye.


	3. Alone

Wow, five reviews already? I'm flattered guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but myself.

XX

I slowly open the door. I bend down to Hewie and tell him: "Go on boy, go get the Ganados." I whisper to him. He runs out, and I can't see much more. Its dark, rainy, and foggy. I hear the Ganados yelling, and Hewie barking and growling. "Lets go!" I yell. Brittany runs into the fog, and I pull my dagger out. A Ganado is trying to attack Hewie. I run up to the Ganado and stab him in the head. I pull it out and make a face of disgust. The Ganado drops dead. "Lexi!" I hear Brittany yell. I run and see a Ganado trying to choke Brittany. 'Good thing my collar has real metal spikes, so I won't get choked." I thought quickly. I run and kick the Ganado, and Hewie attacks him. He growls and bites. "Lets skip these Ganados, we have to make it to the farm!" I yell over the lightning. The rain is soaking my clothes. "Yea, I'm gonna catch a cold." Brittany agreed. "Come on Hewie!" I call out to him.

We run over the bear traps, and through the Ganados. We open and close the gate. I look around, and its not raining that hard anymore. "Alright, lets quietly get through here." I whispered as I was walking towards the barn. "C'mon Hewie." I whispered. "You can't really use a gun, can you?" I whisper. "No, I'll have to practice at the Shooting Range at the castle." She whispered. "Here, take my dagger, I'll be ok. I took Karate for five years. I was a red belt, until they shut their place down. Apparently it was to expensive." I whisper. She chuckles a bit. "Alright, lets get out of this Hellhole." I said. We run and Hewie finds a different route. He is a dog, and can sqeeze through smaller spaces. I figure he'll wait for us at the gate. I climb up the ladder, and go through the window. Then we see Hewie at the gate. 'Good boy.' I thought to myself. I was surprised that were no Ganados around. I jumped down of the boards and went to the gate. I avoided the bear traps. Brittany jumped and did the same. "Now we wait for Leon. Do you have your cell phone?" I asked Brittany, but I don't have any service, but I can take pictures." I grin.

"Ok, I have my Ipod. Its fully charged." We snicker. It feels like we've waited forever.

XX

Uh... Yea... So here is the 3rd chapter. I have a little bit of Writer's Block. Ugh.


	4. Twister

Wow. Eight reviews, and they are all positive. This will be a longer chapter, and it will be slowed down, and more destricptive.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but myself.

XX

Brittany and I just waited for Leon and Ashley to catch up. Hewie was laying down, catching his breath. "So... What now?" Asked Brittany. "We just wait." I said. I was shaking my foot. I couldn't hold still. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, yea." I said not really concentrating on anything, but my foot. "I'm just bored... I can't wait until Leon gets here..." I trailed off. "I think I should ask him if I can pet his hair." I grinned. I'd love to see if Brittany could pet his emo haircut. I took my dagger out and stared at the Ganado's blood. I had never killed anyone before, and it felt strange... "Lexi, I hear something." Brittany whispered. I could hear it too. "I think thats Leon." I breathed. 'Thank God your safe...' I thought. Hewie got up and looked up at the boards. Leon jumped down. I grinned, knowing he was safe. "Thank God you two are safe." Leon said as Ashley jumped down into Leon's arms. "Are we all ready?" Leon asked. I nod and point to the gate. Leon walks over to it, and pushes it. "Damn, its locked. Can one of you get on my shoulder's and unlock it from the other side?" Before Ashley says anything, I jump right in. "I'm the tallest out of all of us. I'll do it." Ashley gives me a dirty look. I get on his shoulder's and jump over the gate. There is a lock on this side. Figures. I take out my dagger, and slice the lock. "Ok!" I call. Leon and everyone else come through the gate.

We walk down the trail and see the Merchant. His eye's are red, just like in the game. I see the cabin up ahead. I loved fighting in the cabin, it was fun. Leon just ignored the Merchant, and walked on the bridge. I tried not to look down. Then I hear a noise. Its Leon's radio.

Hunnigan: "Leon I have some bad news."

Leon: "I'd rather not hear it."

Hunnigan: "Well I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down. Though we can't determine who.

Leon: "Great." Leon said sarcasticly.

Hunnigan: "We're prepping another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you head towards the extraction point."

Leon: "Got it."

Click. I groaned. We continued on. I hear grunting and yelling. We're now across the bridge. "Uh... Leon, look behind us!" I yelled. Leon looked and groaned. "I hate to to say it, but were sandwitched alright. Quick, in that cabin!" He grabbed Ashley's hand and took off. I hate running. I really do. We make it inside. I hear something behind us. "Leon!" I hear a familar voice say. Leon catches the wooden plank and blocks the entrance. "Small world eh?" Luis says. I cross my arm's and just glare at Luis. "What? Is there something on my face?" He grins. I roll my eye's. "My face is up here. Perv..." I say coldly. I don't have anything against Luis, he is actually a pretty nice guy. At least I saved us girls from one his pervy comments. "So Leon, are they...?" "They're cool." He says. "Eh, nevermind. Theres one symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." "Look!" Ashley says pointing to window. The Ganados are here. "Girls, upstairs now!" Leon says. Ashley takes off. "We have weapons Leon." Brittany says. "Fine, but you stay close to each other." "Its game time." Luis says. says. Brittany runs to the cupboard, so do I. "God, these are heavier than they look." Brittany grunts. We manage to block the windows. Hewie runs upstairs, and barks. The Ganados must have broken through the windows. "You guys take upstairs, we'll take downstairs." Leon tells us. Brittany jets upstairs and I follow. Hewie is biting and attacking a Ganado.

I kick the Ganado to the ground and stab him in the head. Then, his head breaks open, with yellow pus, and liquid. Its disgusting. He gets up and the razor sharp tenticle whips around. I run up to it, and slice it. It screechs in pain. Brittany is fighting Ganados with Hewie on the steps. The scent of blood is overwhelming, and I grin insanley. I go up to a Ganado wrestling with Brittany and jump on its back. I sctratch and slice at its neck. Its blood is all over my hands. I grin wickedly, and bite its neck as hard as I can, crushing its windpipe like a wild animal. Brittany shocked. Even Hewie is whimpering a bit. I hear the gunshots downstairs and hear Leon say: "It looks they're backing off." I blink a few times. I shake my head. Brittany and Ashley walk downstairs. I'm frozen in place, on my knees, staring at my hands. I hear Luis say: "You guys go on ahead, I forgot something." He walks out the door. "Luis," Leon says surprisingly. He is already gone. "Brittany, you guys ok?" She nods. "Wheres Lexi?" He asks. Brittany just points to the top of the steps. Leon walks up and sees me, staring at my hands."Lexi, is-is that blood? Did you...?" He asks. I just shake my head and stand up. I give a fake smile. "I'm fine, lets go." Ashley gives me scared look. We head out the cabin.

We come up to the two crossroads. "Leon, take the right path, its safer, trust me." Leon looks skeptic for a moment. "Alright." He agrees with me. We take the right path, and walk to the door. We walk out a little bit. 'This is wrong... El Gigante should be here...' I hear giant footsteps, and look over. 'Its way over there, but I see can its... Plaga?' I think. I hear gunshots. The giant roars in pain. I run over through to the other side. 'Luis? Or Ada? But... This is confusing..." I hear Leon and the follow me. I can't believe it. The man who just took down El Gigante... 'But how?' I think. The man, with a Magum Revolver was none other than- "Hey, who are you?" He asks, walking up to me. "Billy Coen." I grin and hold out my hand.

XX

How do you like that? Billy Coen. The man who disappeared on the face of the Earth, ran off to Europe. For those of you who don't know him, play Resident Evil 0, or at least Wiki him, or watch walkthroughs. Peace out.


	5. Freak on a leash

Ok, so you're all probably like "What?" Yea... I just thought of that little twist.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself.

XX

"How do you know me, kid?" He says pulling out his Magmum. "Whoa, whoa. First off, I'm nineteen." I say putting my hand's up. Leon and the others now just catch up to me. "Hey, put the gun down." Leon says calmly. "Billy, its ok. I know Rebecca." I told him a little white lie. He put his gun down. "Rebecca... You mean, Chambers?" I nod. "Oh geez... I'm sorry I ran here... Well, Becca probably told you about everything anyway..." He said, shaking my hand. Hewie just looked at Billy. He didn't growl, he just stared. Leon was watching the dog, he knew if Hewie barked agressively, or growled, this guy was bad news. Brittany petted Hewie. Everything was silent for a moment. "Billy, right?" Leon asks. He nods. "Its pretty dangerous out here, come with us. We could use you." Leon says. "Uh Leon, can you really trust him?" Ashley asks. "Yes, I can. Don't worry Ash." He said. Billy pulled something out of his pocket. Its the Camp Key. "Lets go." Leon says. "I can't believe Billy is here, and nice lying." Brittany whispered to me. I grin. "It was the only way to get him on our side." I whispered back.

Leon kicked off the chains on the door. We walked and unlocked the locked door with the Camp Key. We walk out the door and up to Retinal Scanner gate. I sighed. "Look, lets go over to the Merchant. I have some Pestas from the Cabin Fight." Brittany says. My pupil's shrink. I remember all the blood, and the temptations. I shake the thought away. I give my Pestas to Leon and everyone walked up to the Merchant, getting weapons and such. I stay behind. I stare my hands. The blood is gone, but the scent is still there. I stare into the black sky. I blink a few times. " Lex, you ok?" I hear Brittany ask, coming from the Merchant. Everyone else was still selling, and browsing through weapons. "Hmm...? Oh, yea." I say. I stare at my hands. Brittany blink and gives me a nervous look. "I'm sorry." I put on a fake smile. Leon and Billy and come back, with new weapons. "What did you guys get?" I ask. "I got a TMP, Shotgun, and bigger case." Leon says. "I got a Riot gun, and got a case to hold my stuff." Billy says. "Alright, lets go." Leon says pointing to Gondelas. They all walk to them, even Hewie. I just stare at my hands. 'Please don't let me give into tempation again...' I think. I shake my head and run after them.

They all get on the Gondela and it starts. I stare down. I'm terrified of heights. When I was thirteen, my father forced me to go to Cedar Point, and ride every single ride at the park, until midnight. Heights have always terrified me. Leon and Billy were shooting the Ganados trying to cut us down, and make us crash. Hmm... They're actually pretty good together. Well partners anyway. We're dropped off, and we head down the trail. The Merchant is there a again. We just ignored him, and walked down to the Warehouse where Mendez is at. "Lex, you ok? You've been quiet." Brittany asks me. "Yea... I'm fine." "You guys, stay here." Leon says, snapping me out of it. "Ok, we'll stay with Hewie." Brittany says. "Billy, lets go." Leon says. Billy nods and they walk in. "I hope they'll be ok..." Ashley said. "Ok course they'll be ok!" I growl agressively. Hewie whimpers and Brittany pets him. Ashley looks at me. "Oh... Geez. Hewie, come here." I coaxed the dog. He comes to me with his ears flat, as if he was yelled at. "Oh no, your a good boy." I pet him roughly. He likes it. "Your such a good boy." I pet him and talk baby-ish to him. "Someone is having mood swings..." Ashley whispers to Brittany. "Tell me about it." Brittany whispered back.

I stand up. "Hewie," I start sternly "Sit." I point to the ground. He sits. "Good boy." I tell him. I get on my knees. "Shake." I tap his right paw. He holds up his paw. I grab it, and shake it up and down. I keep telling him shake, sit, and sometimes attack. "Good boy." I tell him. Ashley has a blank face. Brittany just watches me. "Now Hewie, dead." I simply command. He looks at me funny. I facepalm. "Look Hewie." I say. "Dead." I say again, and I lay down on my side and Hewie does the same. "Dead." I repeat. I get up, and he doesn't move. "Good boy." I pet him, and he gets up. I hear some thing come from the side of the Warehouse. Hewie's ears perk up too. "De ju vu." Billy says. "I got the eye..." Leon says. "See Ashley, I told you they were fine." I say. Ashley runs up to Leon and hugs him. My eye twitches. I bare my teeth, but I calm myself down. "Lets get out of here." I hear Brittany say.

XX

You like this? Good. Peace out.


	6. Breaking Through

Chapter six already? I love to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself.

XX

We walk back up the trail, and see the Merchant. Again, Leon didn't want to bother with him. We walk up to the Gondala. No Ganados are here, I just stare at my hands. "Lexi, you've been staring your hands forever." Ashley says. I didn't bother giving her a dirty look. She wouldn't understand. We get of the Gondala, and walk to up to the trail. Leon pulls out the False Eye. We get to the gate, and Leon holds up the eye. It unlocks. We walk up the trail. I hear the truck start up. "Leon pull out the TMP now!" I tell him. "What-" The truck comes down. He pulls it out quickly, and shoots. The Ganado is dead. I can smell his blood. Hewie ran up the trail. Brittany chased after him. "Hewie wait!" She called after him. I run after her too. Soon everyone is following. The Ganados are walking around the trail. Hewie is attacking one. He is biting his back, and the other Ganados are trying to get Hewie off him. "Get away from my dog!" I screech. I growl, bare my teeth, and stretch out my fingers. I jump over and claw at them. Leon, Billy, and Ashley are watching me with scared faces. Brittany is just shocked. A Ganado tore Hewie of his back, and attacked Hewie with a pitchfork. Hewie tried to dodge, but got a decent amount of damage. "No!" I cry. I attack the Ganado who attacked Hewie with a pitchfork. I leap on him, and tear my fingernails into his back.

The other Ganados are actually scared, they run down the trail, completely ignoring Ashley, Leon, Billy, and Brittany. That doesn't keep me from attacking this Ganado. "Lexi!" I hear Leon call. I ignore him. I grin insanley and laugh like Daniella from Haunting Ground. I have a very accute laugh to hers. I continue to scratch, claw, and bite the Ganado, like a wild animal. The Ganado is dead. I laugh crazily. I want more, more of the Ganados screams, and more blood. My temptation is getting the better of me. I shake my head. "Leon... I'm sorry..." I say, looking at the ground. He comes up to me, and puts his hand my shoulder. "Lex, its ok." He says, like he understands. I turn my attention to the Ganados who are in a crowd. They are pissed. "Quick, on the other side of the bridge!" Leon yelled. I ran so did everyone else. Leon and Billy were turning the cranks. We ran into Castle's entrance. I was breathing hard. "Is everyone ok?" Billy asked. "Were all fine." Brittany said. 'What am I becoming? Is it the Plaga? Or my own tempation?' I thought to myself.

We get past all the fireballs and bust down the door with the cannon. We walk through to get to the door. "Leon!" Luis says from behind. "Luis." Leon says. "I got something... Oh shit I must have dropped it when I was running away from them!" He sounded pissed. "Dropped what?" Asked Ashley. A drug that'll stop your convulsions. Look, I know some of you are carriers. Who has been coughing up blood?" Ashley nods, Leon nods, and Brittany nods. "You haven't?" He asks me. I can't ever recall coughing up blood. "I have to go back and get it." "Let me come with you." Ashley offered. "No, you stay with Leon hes much better with the ladies." "Why are you-?" "It just makes me feel better, lets just leave it at that." I breathed. "Don't I have the Plaga?" I muttered to myself. "Lets go." Leon says. "Guys, look at this door! Its locked though." I hear Billy call. "No problem." I say. 'This will save us alot of time." I think to myself. I take out my dagger and pick the lock. I hear a click. Its open. "Lets go." Brittany says. "Its about time we get somewhere..." I hear Ashley mutter.

XX

Soo... Yea. I had a little Writer's Block on this chapter, but yea. Bye. Oh and about Lexi... Well you'll just have to read. Bye for real.


	7. Enter the midget

The seventh chapter. I'm on a roll here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself.

XX

We walk in and Hewie has his ears perked up. 'I know buddy, I know." I think to myself. "Hehe..." I hear the snicker. I look over at Brittany. She grins. We walk a little farther. "Hehehehe..." The giggle is there again. We walk closer until... "Mwehehehehe! I was wondering when you might notice us." "Who are you?" "Me-" He starts. "Your Ramon Salazar. You own this maginificent castle, and you welcome us as your 'brethen'. Dude, I'm sorry, but I have two brothers." He gives me a strange look. I grin wickedly up at him. "De ji vu." Billy says. "What?" Salazar asks. "The last time I saw something like this, the man was up on a balcony, he did welcome me, and then he puked leeches. Are you going to puke leeches?" Billy asked. I could hear Brittany and Leon snicker. Salazar looked so confused. I was laughing and giggling. "Do you think your taller up there? I mean come on dude... I'm like six foot nine. Your... What? Four foot five?" Salazar looked pissed.

"Besides, your castle reminds me of the Burroughs castle... You think I'll see two crazy twins wielding scissor blades while they yell ridiculous catchphrases? Or will this be more like the Belli castle where a crazed chick tries to hunt you down, kill you, and take your-" "Enough of your insolent ranting! I have had enough of you people! You all can die for all I care!" Salazar. Was. Pissed. Off. Period. "Ok man, see you later." I knew I would regret all this later, but who cares. When Salazar left, I saw him shiver. I grinned. I bet he was shivering because he didn't know why I was grinning. Then the mural came out of the floor. "Great. Just fricken great..." Leon said sarcastically. "How did you know what he was going to say?" Asked Ashley. "And why were you grinning like that?" She asked. "You'll see." I giggled. "Alright. Lets go through that door." Leon said pointing to the door that led to... Oh no. Hell no. They all walked to the door.

"Leon that thing, that you'll see down in the dungeon, it is blind. There are bells down there. You should take Billy and shoot the Plaga on its back. But, its very agressive, the slightest sound, and it'll go berserk. We'll just stay up here." Leon shot me weird looks on how I knew about the Garrador. "Fine, but after this you're telling me how you know all this stuff." Leon says. "No promises." I say.

XX

I know this was a short chapter. Again I'm sorry. I just need to think a bit more. Peace.


	8. 8 and a half

The eighth chapter. Well part of it anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but myself.

XX

Billy and Leon headed down into the dungeon. I watched out the stone window. Leon kicked down the gate. He walked a little bit farther and the Garrador was enraged. he busted through his chains and roared. I turned my head and thought of different thoughts... 'Ralph Burroughs... Just think of that sexy man... There we go...' I began having a daydream. He was chasing me around the abandoned hospital. Instead of 'Alyssa' he called me Lexi. I drooled over this man. Well, Entity or subordanite. "C'mon Lexi!" I heard him call. I giggled. I would stop and hug him, but he was trying to kill me with his scissorblades. I'm running around. This is so much fun... I heard him running after me. "LEXI!" I hear someone yelling at me. "Huh what? Oh... Whats wrong Princess?" I asked. "You've been drooling all over the floor!" She yelled. "Uh Ashley, please quiet down, the guys are still facing the Garrador." She whispered.

I stared at the floor. Its true, I've been drooling all over the floor. Wow. A puddle of my drool. On Salazar's rug. That should piss him off. "Alright we're back from the demon." Billy said sarcasticly while coming up the stairs. Leon wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Lets-" Then the Cultists came down the hallway. "Morir es vivir." They chanted. "What are you guys saying?" Billy asked sarcasticly. He shot them both in the head. "BOOM HEADSHOT!" I yelled. Brittany laughed. Hewie just looked at me. Billy laughed too. "C'mon Hewie!" I call. I run down the hallway and into the dreaded Water Room. I need the guys for this. The Cultists separate, like in the game. I smirk, and pull out my dagger. Hewie is with me, hes growling. "Attack!" I command to Hewie. 'Don't let temptation get the better of me... Please...' I think to myself. I run towards the Cultists, and slice them, wounding them. Hewie is attacking all of the Cultists, saving tons of ammo for the guys. Speaking of which... Where are they anyway?

XX

I know it was short, but the nesxt part WILL be longer. I hope you enjoyed the daydream I had... XD Peace out.


	9. The rest of the half

I know, I know. Where the Hell have I been? I wasn't going abandon this story. I was so caught up writing my other story. I was having so much fun with it, until I got the lovely Writer's Block. Go to Hell, Writer's Block. So since I have Writer's Block on the other story, I decided to write another chapter to this story. Hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Screw the disclaimer, you know I don't own anything, but myself. If you think I do own Resident Evil, your f**ked up in the head.

XX

I sliced right through a Ganado's neck. Ah yes, the lovely Water Room. Everyone hates the fricken Water Room. The Plaga bursts through the neck of the Ganado, and Hewie comes up from behind it. He bites, and tears into the centipede like Plaga. Something slices me through my back. I turn to see a Cultist with a mace. Hes laughing. That f**ker is laughing at me. I growl and scream anger. I take my dagger, and stab him repeatadly in the chest. The Cultist is screaming in pain. The other Cultists are busy with Hewie. I hear something come through the door. Its Leon, Billy, Brittany, and Ashley. "Hey guys!" I say still stabbing the Cultist. "Where have you been?" I ask them. Leon runs up to the Cultist I'm stabbing, and kicks him. "Where have we been? I think you could answer the same question." Leon says shooting a Ganado that is trying to attack Hewie. Brittany runs up to me. "Dude, lets push Ashley in the water." She whispers to me. I grin and giggle. Everyone is now running into those rooms where you have stand on those platforms to make a lever come out of the ground. I sit on the floor, waiting for the lever to pop out of the ground.

A Lever and Platforms Later...

"That place, was a bitch to get through." Billy says reloading his gun. I cannot believe you and Brittany pushed me in the water! Leon- Oh my God! Lexi, your back is bleeding!" Ashleys says looking at my back while wiping the water off herself. "And you care... Why?" I asked her. "I was just trying to be nice." She says. 'I don't need your Goddamn help...' I thought to myself. Leon comes over to me, and looks at my back. "I wish you would have said something sooner." He says, while pulling out a First Aid Spray. "No, I'm f- AHHHHH GOD THAT STINGS!" I scream, as he sprays it on my back. "You just wasted a First Aid Spray, y'now?" I say to him. He holds up his hand. "Its my job to keep you girls safe. Don't worry about me." He says, giving me a weak smile. I roll my eyes, but I really am thankful for what he did. "Besides, the Merchant is just up the hall." Billy says, pointing up the hall. Hewie and Billy run up the hall to go meet the Merchant.

Brittany walks up to Leon. "So Leon... I wanted to ask..." She begins nervously. 'What is she... Ohhh.' I begin to giggle to myself. "What?" He asks. "Did you dye your hair? Can I pet your emo haircut? Please?" She says, looking at him with big sad eyes. I begin to laugh a little. "Dye my... No, my hair has been like this." He says. I stop giggling and give Leon a blank look. "Uhh... Can I still pet it?" She asks. He shakes his head 'no'. "Awww. Please?" She says running up to Leon, who is now walking where Billy, and the Merchant is. "Please?" She asks again. Leon sighs in defeat. "One time." He says. Brittany begins to pet his hair. I'm laughing my ass off. "Ok, thanks!" She says running towards the hallway, where Ashley is going to... Aww shit. I run after her. "I cannot believe you got to do that! I envy you now." I say still laughing.

Britt gives me a high five. "Ok guys, lets go," Leon says coming from the hallway, with Billy and Ashley. "Theres a door over- Hey Ashley are you ok?" He asks, because Ashley is coughing up blood. "I'm fine, just leave me alone!" She says running straight into a trap. I'm going to stop her, I'm happy shes gone. Spikes come from the floor. She flinches, but runs into the dead end hallway. Then the whole metal bar thing traps her. Hell yes! Shes gone! For now... "Don't worry Ashley, I'm coming for you!" Leon calls. I begin to dance. "Shes gone! YES! HAHAHAHA- Oh..." I stop to see Leon and Billy giving me weird looks. "Uhh... Lets just go..." I say opening the door that goes into the sewers. But before I can, Leon's radio beeps. "Leon, give me your radio. I need it." I say, grabbing it from him. I hear snickering, and Salazar pops up on the little screen.

Salazar: "Hehehehe, so Mr. Kenne- Wait your not Mr. Kennedy!"

Lexi: "I know that. He is not interested in men, thank you. Can I take a message?" I say, giggling.

Salazar: "I do not wish to speak with you!"

Lexi: "Awww, but I'm a nice person! Infact, I have something for you when I see you again."

Salazar: "Get off this radio!"

Lexi: "You can't control me! I think you like LEON a little too much."

Salazar: "I'm not gay! You are wasting my time!"

Lexi: "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt y'now."

Salazar: *Hangs up*

"There Leon, I'm done." I say giving his radio back to him. Billy and Britt are laughing. They all heard my conversation with 'Roman Saladbar'. "Lets get out of here." Britt says. "Agreed." Billy says. We walk into door, and into the sewers. Hewie jumps down first, and then the rest of us. Hewie's ears perk up as we hear something moving around. 'Novistadors...' I think to myself. We walk slowly through the halls, and I see a Novistador at the end of the hallway. "Ok guys, there is a bug thing at the end of this hallway. If you pull your guns out, you'll see the laser pointer hit the bug. But, it spits acid." I say. Everyone gives me a weird look. "Just do it." Britt whispers to them. Leon and Billy pull out their pistols, and shoot at the Novistador, even though they can't see it. It screeches in pain, and becomes visiable. "Aww! Its so cute!" Brittany says. Everyone looks at her strangenley. Even I do. She is saved the weird look treatment, as the Novistador, is attacked by Hewie.

XX

See, I am a nice person. I gave you guys a REALLY LONG chapter. I hope you guys liked it. You guys deserve longer chapters. Well, I'm out. Peace.


	10. w00t!

WOW. I checked for new reviews this morning, cuz I was bored. Thanks LithiumFlower. I'm happy that you read this story, and I really should finish this story. Cuz, I made a sequel before I even finished... So, I'll try to finish this story TODAY. Impossible you say? Nah, my chapters will be extremely long, and hopefully I can finish it. I really want to get this story over with. So here it is. Oh, I'll skip some parts, cuz I haven't played RE4 in awhile. Okay? Please understand.

Dis- *Wesker busts into the Author's Room* She does not own Resident Evil, and if you think she does, I will track you down, PERSONALY. *Leaves Author's Room.*

0-0 Okay... Thanks... I guess...

XX

Billy shot the Novistador, but it was hard since Hewie was attacking it.

"What the Hell is that thing?" Leon says, while running up to the Novistador, and kicking it.

"Its the cutest thing ever!" Britt says to Leon.

I knew I was weird, but a Novistador? Nah, I shouldn't judge her. I mean, I love Comillos, even though they mauled Leon's face when I was playing RE4. Damn wolves...

Some Sewers, Novistadors, and Swearing Later...

I was breathing hard. Those Novistadors SUCKED. And now, were at the Pendulam Room. I love pendulams. They just tick away... Slowly going down... Time just ticking away... I love blades, pendulams, swords, and other sharp objects. I dunno why, but some are just cool... It wasn't hard to do in the game, but I don't know how to do this... Timing. Its all in the timing...

"How are we gonna make it past this?" Britt asked.

"It won't be hard, but I don't how Hewie is gonna get across..." I say looking at the white dog.

Hewie looks at me, then runs, and jumps, dodging every blade, making it to the end.

"Whoa. That is an awesome dog." Billy says, ready to jump and dodge the blades.

He builds some speed, and jumps platform to platform. He makes it, and gives a thumbs up. Leon nods, and runs dodging, the blades, and makes it to the end of the platform. I give Britt a Ah-What-The-Hell look. I grin, and run, and jump on the first platform, barely dodging the blade.

"Uhh... Can you help me? I'm a little nervous..." Britt says.

I nod, and Britt jumps, and I catch her. She just barely missed the blade too.

"Your doing good girls!" I hear Leon say.

I grab Britt's wrist and we jump through the swinging blades. We make it to the end. I nearly crash into Billy, and Britt almost crashed into Leon.

"Whoa, that was fun!" I say spinning around like an idiot.

"You call almost getting your head sliced off, fun?" Britt asks me.

I stop spinning and I grin.

"Alright guys, lets go up this ladder." Leon says, pointing to the ladder.

We all climb the ladder, and Billy is carrying up Hewie, because hes the strongest out of all us. I don't know how hes climbing with just one hand, but it must be a bitch to do. We make it to the top, and go through a door. I walk slower and quieter, because those Cultists are doing some sort of ritual down below. I can hear them chanting. Hewie is quietly growling.

"Morir es vivir, Morir es vivir..." They chant.

"What are they saying?" I hear Leon whisper.

"To live is to die." Britt says to Leon.

I smell something putrid. I look down and see the Cultists 'praying' around the piece of... Meat? A sword is going through it. I look closer. It has a Los Illumandos insignia at the top of the sword. Hmm...

"See that big Cultist with the ram skull?" I ask both Leon and Billy.

"Yea, what about it?" Billy asks.

"Make sure you kill him. He has a Los Illumandos pendant around his neck. Its worth alot. And please don't ask me how I know. I can see it from here." I say.

"Oh, wait if you get it, can I have it?" I hear Britt whisper.

Hmm. Thats a cool thought. A souviner.

"You want the pendent of a crazed cult trying to take over the world?" Leon whispers to Britt.

"Sure, its shiny." I say grinning.

Leon just sighs, and takes out a Flash Grenade. He unclips it, and throws it down to where the Cultists were standing. The Cultists are screaming, and covering their eyes. Leon unclips an Incerdeny Grenade, throws it down, and the Cultists are burned alive. Leon then runs and jumps on the shandeler, and swings it to the other side. Billy soon does the same. I hesitate. I'm scared of heights, but I jump anyway. I make it to the end. Britt jumps too, and crashes into me.

"Oww..." I say, helping Britt off me.

"Sorry." She says.

I see Hewie on the other side. He jumps down, and not on the shandalier. I'm surprised he made it. We go down the stairs, and see the Merchant. Leon just ignores him, and we go pick up the dead Cultist's treasures. Britt picks up the pendent, and wraps around her neck. I don't go for the Spinals, I go for the sword that is stabbing the meat. I pull it out, and surprisingly, its very light. I swing it around.

"Whoa, careful where you swing that thing." Leon says to me.

I'm happy with my new weapon. Its better than my small dagger I have.

"Hey Britt, take my dagger. I won't need it." I say, walking up to her. I pull it from my pocket, and give it to her.

"You sure?" She asks.

I grin and swing my sword around again.

"You gave me an idea..." Britt says, now grinning.

Treasure Chests, Levers, A Memo, Cultist chasing, Puzzle solving, Later...

We figure out the Six Heads puzzle. I always hated that puzzle, even though it was easy. We walk into the room where we... YES!

"What a pleasent surprise, but I'm afraid its the girls we need, not you Mr. Kennedy." Salazar sneers from the balcony.

"Well if you don't need me, then get off my back, old man!" Leon shouts back.

Salazar did a fake gasp. "Did you say old man Mr. Kennedy? It may come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old." Salazar says.

"Your one f**ked up twenty year old!" I hear Billy shout to Salazar.

"You filthy American swine! How dare you!" Salazar says to Billy, now throwing a bitch fit. He jumps up and down in anger. I think its kinda funny, and cute.

"Aww! Come on down here, I'll make you feel better!" I say grinning. I pull out my sword and swing it around.

"I-Is that... How dare you take a sacred item used for rituals! You have no respect for the Los Illumandos! Lord Saddler was right! You are not worthy to be one of us!" Salazar screams, now throwing an even bigger bitch fit.

The doors open, revealing the Cultists with scythes, and other weapons.

"Get rid of them! Except the girls! The other two, can DIE!" He is screaming with absoulate rage. He storms off with his Verdugos, and the Cultists are surrounding us. Hewie growls, and attacks the Cultists.

*Insert Benny Hill music here, and speed up the killing and the chasing*

Were now on the balcony, where we'll soon enter the Collmillo Maze. Great...

"I think you pissed Salazar off pretty good." I hear Britt whisper to me.

I laugh. It was pretty funny though.

"Alright girls, we gotta open this door." Leon says, looking at the Moonstone door.

Leon and Billy are about to walk down into the maze, until 'Saladbar' calls Leon. I quickly grab the radio from Leon's hand.

Lexi: "Yeeeeeeesss? How may I help you todaay?" I say in Alfred Ashford's voice.

Salazar: "You again? Get off this radio! I will not speak with you!"

Lexi: "I'm not Leeeexii. I'm Alfred Ashford from the Ashford familyy!"

Britt comes up next me, and talks with me into the radio.

Britt: "And I'm Alexia Ashford, from the Ashford family as well." She says in Alexia Ashford's voice.

Salazar: "..."

Lexi: "Yeeeesss, this is my beautiful sister, Alexia Ashford from the Ashford familyyy. Nyehehehehe!" I say, laughing my Alfred's voice.

Britt: "Oh yes dear brother! Now, I'm going off to be in a tube for fifteen years."

Lexi: "Noooooo! Alexia! Not again!" I say, laughing a little.

"Alright, you two have had your fun, now I'm talking to him." Leon says, taking the radio from me.

Leon: "What do you want?"

Salazar: "Well... Do you like my garden?"

Lexi: "I loooovve it!" I say still pretending to be Alfred.

Leon glares at me.

Leon: "I see you've worked in a little of your twisted taste here, too."

Salazar: "Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Do you know that no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out." *Hangs up*

Billy and Leon just stare at me and Britt.

"You two stay here, we'll take care of the Colmillos." Leon says, walking down the steps.

Billy just shrugs, and Hewie follows them down into the maze.

"Dude, your an awesome Alfred impersonator! You sounded just like him!" She compliments me.

"Your not so bad with Alexia either." I say, complementing her back.

"Y'now, I was wondering something." Britt says, now whispering.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Well... Y'now how Wesker is watching Ada from his satalitte... What if he was watching us." She says, speaking barely over a whisper.

My eyes widen.

I take in a deep breath and... Scream: "-" I scream, not finishing the rest of the word.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." She whispers.

I begin to run around in circles. Britt slaps me in the face.

"Thanks, I needed that..." I say rubbing my face.

XX

Whoa! Long chapter! I tried to make this REALLY LONG. And yes, I'm an extremely good Alfred impersonator. I did a voice comparison. So yea, suck it bitches! RANDOMNESS. :P


	11. Epicness

Aww you guys! I'm so happy you like my story! Special thanks to everyone who likes my story! I really appreciate it! Oh and, LithiumFlower? I already posted the sequel. It has 12 chapters, but don't read it if you don't want spoilers.

NO DISCLAIMER

XX

I rub my sore face. Britt smacked me pretty hard. But what if its true? If Wesker really is watching us, then were screwed for sure.

"I hope I didn't smack you to hard." Britt says.

"Nah, I've been hit worse." I say, chuckling a bit.

I hear the Comillos down the maze. They're growling, and barking. Yep, the boys must have ran into them.

"DAMN IT!" I hear Billy scream.

The poor guys... I pull my sword from my belt loop.

"This is so cool." I say to Britt.

"I know, if people found out this was real, these items would be worth ALOT." Britt says.

"Oh, and feel free to keep that dagger, it may come in handy if your ever in a choke hold." I say.

Waiting For the Guys...

I see the guys, come up the stairs, with Hewie. They don't seem hurt, thank God. Leon and Billy have the Moonstone pieces in their hands. I realize something... Shit!

"Uh, Billy why don't you let Leon go on ahead, stay here and talk to me and Britt." I say to Billy.

Billy just shrugs, and gives Leon the Moonstone piece. Leon walks into the room, and Billy walks over to me and Britt. Hewie walks over, now sitting by Billy.

"So, why did you want me to stay out here?" Billy asks me.

I'm trying to think of an excuse...

"Uh, can you get this blood off my sword?" I ask.

"Uh, sure I guess." He says, taking my sword, now cleaning it with his shirt.

Britt and I walk over to entry door, to see Leon and Ada talking.

Britt doesn't seem to hear them, but I can.

"Your working with Wesker." I hear Leon say.

"I see you've been doing your homework." She says, dropping her sunglasses on the ground.

"Britt, lets go, I don't want to get that grenade spray in my eyes." I say, walking back to Billy.

I walk in front of the window, almost running into Ada. She jumps into the garden, now seemingly gone forever. I always found that weird when I was playing the game.

"What the Hell was that?" Billy says, giving me my clean sword.

"I have no idea." Britt says to Billy.

We walk into the room where Leon is at.

"Leon..." I begin to say.

"Lets just go." Leon says, walking into the next room.

We run after Leon, and now were in that hall with the two tables, and the paintings. Its actually a pretty good looking hallway, but I know that the Garrador was up ahead, when you go after the treasure chest. I was terrified in that fight.

The guys run up the hallway, and I hear them shoot the champange in the painting, and the door is now open. Greeaaatt.

Britt and I run up the hallway to warn them.

"Wait guys! Don't go in that room!" Britt yells, but is unforantalty, too late.

They are caged, and the Cultists are jumping down in the cage. I need to distract that Garrador, so the guys can kill the Cultists, and escape. Billy shoots a Cultist in the head, and the Garrador goes wild with rage.

I yell something to get the Garrador's attention.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" I yell at the top of my lungs. It worked. The Garrador is ignoring Billy, and clawing the side of the cage.

A Garrador, A Treasure Chest, and A Door Later...

"That son of a bitch, almost got me. Thanks for distracting it, Lex." Billy says, walking to the end of the balcony.

Leon walks with Billy, and they both jump down, killing the Cultists, and so does Hewie. Man, that dog is BEAST.

"Now what?" Britt asks me.

"Not sure, but I'm bored." I say swinging my sword around.

"DAMN IT I'M OUT OF BULLETS!" I hear Billy cuss.

I sit on the one of the red chairs that so happens to be on the side of the room. I see the vase, and Britt smashes it. It contain handgun ammo. She grabs it, and runs to the end of the balcony.

"Here Billy!" She says, throwing the ammo to Billy.

A Rocket Launcher, A Switch, and Some Cultists Later...

We walk down a grey hall, and see the Merchant. Billy is the only one who walks up to him.

"Got ammo?" Billy asks him.

"Sorry Stranger, but I don't sell it." The Merchant tells him the annoying truth.

Billy groans in disbelief, and walks with us where we will encounter... SHIT!

"Uhh, Lex, you do know that up here is where..." Britt whispers to me.

"I know, I know, but maybe we can save him." I whisper back.

We walk into the room, but Britt and I stay back, so we can try to save Luis. Luis walks into the room, almost bumping into us.

"Leon-!" Luis begins to say, but Britt and I grab both of his wrists and run as fast as we can.

"Whoa, whoa chicas!" Luis shouts.

"SHUT UP! WERE SAVING YOUR LIFE!" Britt and I say at the same time.

Not long, we dragged Luis right up to Billy and Leon. And now, Saddler has entered the room.

"See! Saddler was going to kill you!" Britt yells, and now Billy, Leon, and even Luis, have their guns pointed at Saddler. Even Hewie is growling.

"It seems I cannot win this time, but I will be back. My boy, Salazar will make sure you suffer your own fates." Saddler says, now walking away in defeat.

"YEA SUCK ON THAT ONE SADDLER!" I yell at the now defeated Saddler, who just walked out of the room.

"So I uhh..." Luis begins to say.

Britt and I hug him.

"Whoa, there chicas, that all happened so fast, but thanks for your uh... Help?" Luis doesn't know what to say.

"So Luis, what were you going to say?" Leon asks him.

"Oh yes, heres the drugs to help slow down the parasite's growth." Luis says, giving Leon the pills.

Britt and I stop hugging Luis, and we hear the annoying voice.

"Uhh guys? Please help me!" I hear Ashley's annoying voice say.

Ashley Rescuing, Annoying Salazar, Later...

We are waiting for Leon and Luis to get the last piece of the ornament from the Inferno. Billy volunteered to stay and watch us. Hewie is with us too, cuz we can't risk him getting hurt in the Inferno. And now, we Ashley with us too... Great.

"I heard you Lexi. When I was trapped in the hallway, I heard you say: "YES SHES GONE NOW!" Why, do you like, hate me or something?" Ashley asks me.

"Um girls..." Billy begins to say.

"Hmm... Well come to think of it... Yes, I hate you." I say.

"Why? I am the President's daughter!" She yells at me.

"Girls..." Billy tries to say again.

"No one cares! Seriously, your like the most annoying person, EVER!" Britt chimes in.

"Well... No one is more annoying than Alfred Ashford." I say to Britt.

"Nah, hes pretty cool, but his laugh is creepy..." Britt says.

"Whos Alfred-" Ashley begins to ask, but is interupted by Britt and I.

"I am Alfred Ashford, from the Ashford familyyy. Hehehehe!" I say, in Alfred's voice.

"Yes, and I'm Alexia Ashford, from the Ashford family as well. I say, dear brother?" Britt asks, in Alexia's voice.

"Yeeesss my dear sister?" I say, still pretending to be Alfred.

"How long has it been since I was in the tube?"

"Too long, dear sister!" I say, now breaking out laughing.

"I-I-I'm sorry HAHAHAHAHA! That is just... Its just so fun." I say, still laughing.

"You see Ashley? Lighten up. Have fun. Don't be a priss." Britt says.

"You two, are just the craziest people I have ever met! You should be in a straight jacket!" Ashley says, pointing to me.

I stop laughing and give Ashley a Death glare.

"Hes coming for you..." I say in a soft voice, while grinning ear to ear.

"Freddies coming for you..." Britt says, joining in on the creepy mood I just created.

"GIRLS!" Billy now screams, ruining the mood.

"What?" Britt and I ask in annoyance.

"The guys are back." Billy says, pointing to Luis and Leon, who are riding back on the mechinaism.

"We got the last ornament!" Leon calls.

Great.

A Rollercoaster Ride, Opening A Locked Door, Putting the Pieces Back Into Mural, Getting the King's Grail Later...

"How was that even possible?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"The Plagas were controling the armour, like a human body." Luis explains.

"Who cares? Lets just go." I say, looking at the two knight statues.

"You know what? Screw the statues, theres more than four of us here." I say, standing on one of the switches in the ground.

Britt stands on one, Leon stands on one, and Billy stands on one. The door opens, and I know its the room with the spiked ceiling. We all walk into the room, and Salazar is in the middle of it. Hes clapping.

"I think you have lived long enough, lets see if you can survive, THIS!" Salazar says, waving his hand, and the door shuts behind us.

The spikes shoot out of the ceiling, and ceiling begins to slowly move down. Salazar snickers, and runs out of the room, but Hewie chases him.

"SHOOT THE RED SENSORS!" Britt yells.

Luis, Billy, and Leon begin to shoot the sensors, and the ceiling stops moving.

"AHHH! DAMN DOG!" I hear Salazar yell from behind the door.

I hear a smack against the wall, and Hewie whine. Salazar must have thrown him into the wall. We all run into the doorway, and Hewie gets back up. We just missed Salazar. We run through the hall, and I grab Ashley's wrist. I am NOT going to have her duck in cover, just cuz those Cultists are driving that big machine. We just barely make it, and the door closes up behind us. We ignore the Cultists driving the machine, and we get the treasures in the storage room. Leon gets the Queen's Grail, and we head to where will insert them.

Cultist Killing, and Grail Inserting Later... Y'now What? I'm Just Gonna Skip to the Novistadors, Okay?

Leon kicks the door open, and we see the oozing, pulsating, disgusting Novistador Hive. Gross. I hear the buzzing, and the Novistador picks up Ashley, me, and Britt.

"AAAHHHH! LEON HELP!" Ashley screams.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Britt yells in joy.

"Uhhhh... MAKE IT STOP!" I yell, covering my eyes.

"Girls!" I hear all the guys shout to us.

We all fly out the tower, and I open my eyes, looking down.

"AHHH! DON'T LOOK DOWN! AHHHH!" I scream, covering my eyes again.

"Are you crazy? This is so much fun! WOOOOO!" Britt calls to me.

The Novistadors drop all three of us down, and now Salazar is looking at us, smirking. I grin ear to ear, and Salazar gives me a face of disgust.

"I've been waiting for this... AND NOW YOUR GONNA GET WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A LONG TIME AGO!" I yell, charging at him.

He begins to cower, and I pick him right up, giving him a love hug. I begin to hug harder.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN!" He screams.

"BRITT QUICKLY! TAKE PICTURES!" I yell at her, and she gets out her phone. She takes pictures, and shes laughing her ass off.

"Aww, whats wrong? You need a hug! Please accept it! Come on, its not hard to do!" I say, hugging him harder.

"GET OFF ME!" He screeches in my ears.

I take off his hat, and I throw it to Britt. Ashley doesn't know what to make of the situation. Britt pulls out the dagger I gave her, and puts on Salazar's hat.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" She says, in a somewhat British accent.

Salazar is squirming in my grasp.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" He screams, and somehow gets out my strong grip.

Salazar runs up to Britt, but hes stopped by her foot.

"You want this hat? Lex, catch!" She says, throwing the hat to me.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES! GET THESE FILTHY AMERICAN SWINE UNDER CONTROL! I need to make a call!" Salazar screams to his Verdugos. He grabs his hat from me, and puts it on. He dusts himself off.

The Verdugos grab all three of us, and tie our hands together. Heh, I can break free of these easily, but I don't feel like facing a Verdugo. Frankly, they scare the shit out of me. If only I could reach my sword... Salazar pulls out his radio, makes a call to Leon.

(I can't remember the exact lines of this call, so bear with me)

Leon: "Salazar! Wheres the girls?"

Salazar: "They are safe... If you can make it this far."

Leon: "If you so much as scratch them, I'll break your bones!"

Salazar: "We'll see, I'll be waiting." *Hangs up*

Salazar turns around, and gestures his Verdugos inside, and were inside the building with the two Garradors. These really terrified me. We walk quietly past them, and into the Throne Room. Salazar sits in his Throne, and now we will wait. This is going to be fun...

"Hey Salazar... Your not mad are you? I thought you'd want a hug... Since you've had a bad childhood. Y'now, no parents, no family... That really sucks." I say, feeling a little bad for him.

Salazar looks down, as if he was remembering a bad memory.

"Dude, its ok. Y'now theres a certain song for your life..." I say, barely able pull out my Ipod.

I turn it on, and plays the song: 'Blue by Eiffel 65'

"You know what that is? Its your theme song." I say, grinning.

"Put that thing away..." Salazar says, not even trying to make an effort yelling at me. He still sounds kinda sad. Aww, a heartbroken Salazar.

"Aww, dude." I say putting my Ipod away.

This is so cool. I just a soft spot of Salazar. I'd give him a good hug, and not a monsterous hug that I gave him moments ago. Britt and Ashley look dumbfounded. I hear Salazar mumble something...

"What?" I ask, slightly grinning.

"I... Need... A-Another..." He mumbles.

"What?" I say, with my grin growing bigger.

"I need another... Hug..." He mumbles again.

Britt and Ashley look at me with confused wide eyes. I'm just grinning. This is the most awkward tension I have ever felt between all these people.

"Would you like to hug me again?" I ask, with a huge grin on my face.

He just nods 'yes' and he gets up from his throne. The Verdugo removes the blade from my throat, and I get down on my knees, cuz I'm waaaayyy taller than him. He jumps into my open arms, and gives me a good hug. Britt and Ashley are wide-eyed, and I swear I could hear Salazar slightly crying. Aww. I'm a sucker for this kinda stuff. I pat his back. Me, hugging a midget. Well, an abused midget who had a bad past. Poor guy... He slowly gets out my open arms, and sits back in his throne. I could see him wiping away some tears. Britt and Ashley look at me like I hugged a rapist.

"T-Thank you..." He mumbles very quietly, but I could hear him.

I grin. I love to make things awkward on purpose. That was the most fricken amazing awkward tension I have ever created. It'll take awhile for the guys to get here... And were waiting, in the MOST AWKWARD silence EVER.

XX

No ROMANCE. Just a good sympathey hug. Seriously, I feel really bad for this guy. He grew up with NO FAMILY, NO FRIENDS, and his mind was corrupted when he was young. I really do feel bad for him. Soooooo... Yea. By the way, THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! And, sorry for the massive time jumps, I don't remember all the details from this game, okay? Thanks. WHOA I JUST COUNTED ALL THE WORDS, OVER THREE THOUSAND WORDS! Buh-Bye!


	12. Yeppa

Okay, I realize that posting a sequal to a story I didn't even finish was a BAD IDEA. So its, going be discontinued for awhile, okay? I bet your like: "DUUUUHHHH!" Eh, I've gotten threatining e-mails, and they tell me to stop writing stories. Should I quit? Or should I continue writing? I only have three people who like my stories. Do you guys really HATE, DESPISE, and just have pure hatred towards me, when you hardly even know me? Just because I write stories with a little imagination? I guess thats a bad thing to do too... Being a mindless puppet like the rest of these humans... But, I really hope that there aren't mindless human beings here. By the way, do you know what your face looks like if you've hugged a rapist or murderer? It looks like this: 0A0 0-0 o.0' and things like that. Also, don't read the sequal if you don't want any tension or spoilers ruined. DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't anything, but myself.

XX

This has been the most awkward silence, I have ever created. Britt and Ashley looked at me like I hugged a rapist, or murderer. I'm humming the Freddy Krugar song. Creepy ass song... Gave me nightmare about Freddy. If I faced Freddy now... That would the most epic thing ever. Well... Maybe not. Pyramid Head vs Wesker. That would the most epic fight ever. It would suck though, cuz Wesker would obviously win...

I hear something. Its Billy, Leon, Luis, and Hewie coming into the room. They are all running up to us, and they all stop right on the trap door.

"I think you all have gotten far enough." Salazar says, pressing the button on his throne.

"Leon!" Ashley cries.

Wait... LEON? WHAT ABOUT LUIS AND BILLY? THAT BITCH! The guys scream, and right as they fell, I saw Billy grab onto Hewie. Thank God. Its quiet now...

Salazar grabbed a golden ear piece from the side of the throne, and placed in his ear. Silence.

"Hmm... Wheres the satisfying sound of impalement?" Salazar asked.

3... 2... 1... BANG!

"AHH! No more games! Kill them!" Salazar pointed at the trap door, to his red Verdugo.

The Verdugo glared blankly at Salazar.

"KILL!" Salazar repeated, pointing the trap door.

The Verdugo just walked from behind me, and went off.

"Come, we must prepare for the ritual." He bekoned his second Verdugo, and we went off.

Salazar stopped to make a call.

(Once again, I only know some of lines of this call.)

Salazar: "I bet you won't be so smug now."

Leon: "Oh yea? Why is that?"

Salazar: "Hehehe. I have sent my right hand to dispose of you."

Leon: "Your right hand comes off?"

Awkward silence, and then... Laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'D LOVE TO SEE THAT!" I yell, laughing my ass off.

"That is soooo cool! I want your right hand now!" Britt laughs too.

Salazar: "Hmph. Say what you please. DIE YOU WORM!" Salazar says, throwing the radio at the wall, causing it to smash to pieces. The poor wall. It didn't deserve a radio in the face.

A Clock Tower, Walking and Stuff Later...

We are now the room with the huge ass statue of Salazar. This guy, is full of himself. My legs are aching, and I can tell Britt is exhausted too. Ashley, I really don't care for. I stop walking, and take in deep breathes.

"What is wrong with you? We're late enough as it is!" Salazar scolds me.

"Can we please rest?" I ask, still breathing hard.

Salazar glares at me. At all of us.

I need to stop that ritual. No one knows what happened exactly because it was never actually explained, but I didn't want to find out. I mean, maybe I do, but not up close.

"No, we must get going!" Salazar scolded.

"I need to do something. Let me do this one thing, and we'll go." I ask him, slightly grinning.

"Fine, one thing!"

Britt gives me a confused look. I pull out my iPod, and turn the volume all the way up. I scroll through my songs, and find one. Caramelldansening. I press play, and begin dancing. Britt joins right in. Ashley, and Salazar give us strange looks.

"I've always wanted to do this in public..." I say, dancing my ass off.

"I love this so much!" Britt says.

Ashley facepalms.

Three Minutes Of Random Nonsense Later...

We are now walking in that room where Leon will stab Salazar's hand. We're all the elevator. There might as well be elevator music.

The elevator stops, and we eventually go into Salazar's boss battle room. There is no way in Hell, I will witness this ritual. I have witnessed so many disturbing things in my life, but I don't even want to think about what would happen to us.

"I'm sorry, Salazar, but this ritual will not happen." I say, growling a bit.

Salazar looks at me like hes confused, but he scoffs.

"You, a child, cannot stop this ritual. Besides, it won't start right away, I have to meet some... Guests." Salazar says, now beginning to walk out the exit with his Verdugo.

Salazar finally leaves, and we're all alone.

"How on Earth can you stop this ritual?" Ashley asked me.

"We hide, or escape." I say.

"But... Doesn't Krauser wait up ahead?" Britt asks.

"SHHH!" I shush Britt.

"Don't forget, Wesker is still watching us." I whisper.

"Whos Wesker?" Ashley asks.

"Oh, silly bitch, who is Wesker? He is the definiation of the word 'Badass'. He is Resident Evil, and Resident Evil is Wesker. That is until he dies in Resident Evil 5! You lost me there Capcom, you lost me there. I WOULD LOVE TO FIND THE FRIGGEN JACKASSES WHO THOUGHT OF THAT!" I scream in fury.

Britt, and Ashley give me strange looks.

"Uhhh... Sorry, I have an extremely bad temper." I shrug.

"Uh, Lex. You have just screwed us. Screwed us to the point of Death." Britt says.

I laugh nervously. "Yeeeaaa... I know. We're so screwed, but whats Wesker gonna do? Ha, STUPID WESKER! HAHAHAHA...!" I say insanely.

"We're dead." Britt says in paranoia. Shes pulling on her hair, and shaking her head. Shes mumbling 'We're dead... We're dead...'

What did I just say? Wow. I am officially the most retarded person to walk this Earth. A slow painful Death awaits me now.

"Uhhh... Okay? I don't why you two are freaking out, but its seems bad, or at least to you two." Ashley says in confusion.

"Lets just say, I take back what I just said. Its time to confess my sins, and maybe I'll feel better..." I say to Ashley.

"Wha...? Your sins...?" Ashley asks me in confusion.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THAT NOTE IN SEVENTH GRADE! I'M SORRY MR. MANROSS! WAIT... WHAT? I FRICKEN HATED THAT TEACHER! HE WAS SO CRUEL! AHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! ALSO, I'M SORRY I LIED ABOUT-" I get cut off by Britt.

"Lex, its okay. I think you made your point." Britt says to me, calming me down.

XX

Okay, I stopped there, and we're so close to the island now! XD Anyway, should I stay on ? Or quit? Your choice I guess, then I'll think about it.


	13. XD

Wow. You guys really like my stories? Thanks for your reviews. They made me cry a little bit. Thank you all so much.

Disclaimer: Yea, yea.

XX

"Yea, sorry for ranting, but I think I should say something about Wesker in Resident Evil 5..." I say

"I THINK YOU SCREWED WESKER UP IN RESIDENT EVIL! HONESTLY, YOU SCREWED UP HIS PERSONAILTY, HIS AMBUTIONS, END EVERYTHING, YOU CAPCOM BASTARDS!" I scream random nonsense.

"Are you kidding? I must rant with you!" Britt says taking in a deep breath, and began to rant with me.

"I WAS SO MAD WHEN WESKER DIED IN RESIDENT EVIL 5!" Britt ranted.

"I KNOW! I MEAN, I HATE CAPCOM! I MEAN, I THOUGHT THEY LEARNED THEIR LESSON WHEN THEY ALLOWED THOSE DUMBASS MOVIES TO BE MADE!"

"Well, the movies are okay, but yea. I agree with you. I ALSO HATED EXCELLA'S DESIGN! THAT JUST MADE ME SHUDDER!"

"Why are you guys yelling?" Ashley asked.

"WE ARE RANTING ABOUT A VIDEO GAME THAT RUINED THE ENTIRE SERIES FOR US!" I yell.

"WELL, IT WAS ACTUALLY A GOOD GAME! I JUST HATED THE FACT THAT WESKER DIED!" Britt yells to me.

"WELL I NEVER ACTUALLY PLAYED IT, BUT I SAW WALKTHROUGHS ON YOUTUBE. WESKER WAS TOTALLY EPIC! HE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF CHRIS THOUGH. WELL, CHRIS IS OKAY, BUT LEON IS A TOTAL BADASS!" I rant.

"YEA, I USED TO BE A LEON FANGIRL, BUT WESKER IS BETTER!" Britt rants.

"I DISAGREE AND AGREE WITH THAT SENTENCE. I LOVE WESKER AS A BADASS SUPER VILLIAN, BUT NOT AS A FANGIRL. ITS VERY HARD TO EXPLAIN!" I continue to rant.

"Will you two please stop!" Ashley yells at us.

"For the love of Pyramid Head, shut up, Ashley!" I yell at her.

"You like Slient Hill?" Britt asks me.

"Well... I've played Silent Hill 2, and I've seen Silent Hill 3 walkthroughs online... I love Pyramid Head, but hes got issues with raping things..."

"Um, shouldn't we leave, or hide, or something..." Ashley asks.

I shrug. Britt shrugs.

"Yea, we should." Britt and I say at the same time.

"Jinx!" We say at the same time,

"Don't talk Britt, or you'll get punched." I say smirking.

"Wait, thats not how it works!" Britt objects.

"I disagree. Well... Maybe not. Its a game my old friends made up. If you talk while your jinxed, you get punched, but you can break the jinx by having someone say your name three times." I explain.

"Guys, lets go, please." Ashley is practiliy begging us.

"Fine, lets go." I say, jumping down the ladder.

Britt jumps down too. Ashley is a wuss, and she climbs down. We make a break for the door, and we shut it quietly behind us.

Ashley and Britt walk ahead of me. I stop walking, because somethings not right.

'You know somethings not right...'

'Shut the Hell up.'

'I am you. I'm that little voice in your head telling you someone is arooouuuunnnddd...'

'Oh yea, who is here? Wesker? Ha, you fag...'

'Look, I don't know who, but theres someone around...'

"Lex, you coming?" I hear Britt call.

I shake my head, and walk up the hall.

"Guys... I don't think we should stay here..." I say, catching up to Britt and Ashley.

As if on cue, a flash of burning spray hits all of us.

"SHHHIIIIIIITTTT! MY EYES! WHY IS ALWAYS THE GODDAMN EYES?" I hiss in pain, covering my eyes.

I hear a high pitched scream. I try to open my eyes, and see what was happining. A huge figure has two smaller figures over their shoulders.

"Oh no, you bastard!" I hiss, still trying to get through the grenade spray.

I run through the spray, trying catch up with the girls.

"Oh, I missed a brat." I hear a familer voice say. Its Krauser.

I run right at Krauser, still trying to ignore the extreme pain in my eyes. What am I doing? Being reckless. I'm being the retard once again lashing right out on the enemy. Great strategy, Lex.

"Bad move, kid." Krauser says, grabbing both my arms.

"Let me go, JACK ASS KRAUSER!" I say, saying something orginal. That was a pretty good insult, but Krauser thought otherwise.

"Oh man. You have screwed yourself in so many ways." Krauser says, hitting me in the head with his gun. WHERE DID HE PULL THAT OUT OFF? His ass? Ha, such a goooooddd insult...

...

...

...

...

...

I awaken in a cell. Like the one Ashley was in. Well, Britt is in here too. I get up, and Britt runs right up to me. I don't see Ashley anywhere... Who cares?

"I heard that insult you said at Krauser. I would've laughed, if it wasn't for the situtation we were in."

"Haha.. Yeeeaaa... That sucked. Now, we'll be in here for hours..." I say falling on ground in disbelief.

"Yeeeaaa... What are we gonna do?" Britt asks me.

Awkward silence...

"Wanna make fun of people?" I ask.

"Uhhh... I guess so."

"I hate that Rebecca Black... Because of her and Justin Beiber, music is DEAD."

"I know... I love REAL music."

"Man, I love so many bands... Three Days Grace, The White Stripes, Breaking Benjamin, Slipknot, Korn, Skillet-" I am interupted, because Britt is now cowering behind me.

"Uhhh... Britt?" I ask.

"Theres an evil thing on the floor..." She says, pointing in front of me.

"Uhhh..." I look at the floor. Its a little black spider. Like, really tiny.

"Can you please kill it...?" Britt says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You afraid of spiders?" I ask her.

"Yeeeaaa... Its ridiculous, I know... Just... KILL IT!" She says, pushing me a bit.

Wow. Shes really afraid of spiders...? Well, I am terrified of heights, and big and hairy spiders I can understand... But this tiny black spider...? Oh well.

I walk up to it. I kneel down and place my hand in front of it. It crawls on my hand. I really hate bugs, but this is so cute.

"It likes me." I say, turning around showing Britt the small spider in my hand.

It looks like she could be crying Anime tears.

"AHHHH! WHY DO HAVE IT IN YOUR HAND? EEEWWW!" Britt says, turning around.

I look at the small spider.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let crawl through the cell bars. I'm not going to kill it." I say, walking past Britt, and let the spider crawl through the bars.

Britt sighs. "Well... At least its gone..."

"We are going to encounter the scariest of video game monsters, and your afraid of-"

"AHHH! SHUT UP!" Britt says, smacking me on the head.

I might as well have a Anime bump on my head, while crying Anime tears.

XX

Sooo... Yea. I decided to stay. You guys are the BEST. Better than my old friends... Thanks. Where is Ashley anyway...? Who cares? Also, I'll probably re-write almost the whole sequel, and make it waaayyy better. So, things will change, MAJORLY. Maybe some parts will stay the same, but everything else... CHANGED. So, read the old, crappy version while you still can. Britt? Would you act like that around spiders? I was just wondering... Byez.


	14. Time warp! Not really

Okay, okay. Look, I'm sorry I haven't updated, and... I'm pretty busy. So for the sake of my time, I'm going to skip to the Ruins fight with Krauser. I know you'll be a little confused, but please be MATURE and just accept I need to finish what I started. Some people whine, and complain.

"WHAAATTT? YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WANT LONGER, MORE DISTRICPTIVE CHAPTERS! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO A LONGER CHAPTER, AND YOU GIVE ME THIS SHIT? FUCK YOU!" I bet that was your reaction. Don't lie to me.

Look, I need to finish this thing, and I don't think I'll have the time, or the patientice to take my time with this. I am a very busy person, cuz I have a life. HURDUR. *Retard moment!* Anyways, I'm working on alot of other things, and I want to finish this. I have a Silent Hill 2 fic to work on, a Freddy Krugar fic coming soon, a Kekkiashi fic coming soon, and a Haunting Ground fic coming soon. Busy busy! So, I need to cut out alot of running parts, buying guns, and being discriptive.

And how Britt and Lex got out of the cell? The guys rescued them.

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. BUT. MYSELF.

XX

Uphead was Krauser. I knew it too, and so did Britt. Luis, Leon, Billy, and Hewie were walking down this trail, to Krauser. I stop, and everyone looks at me.

"Yo, something wrong, chica?" Luis asks me.

"I think Hewie should stay behind, I got a feeling..." I trail off.

Britt looks at me, she knows what I'm talking about.

"I'll go back, and keep Hewie at a safe spot." Britt offers, as she beckons the dog to follow her.

Everyone is waiting for Britt to come back up, and she does. We all walk up, and I see Jack Ass Krauser, walking from where he was hiding. Leon glances over at him, and I get behind Billy. Seeing me getting behind Billy, she gets closer to Luis.

"So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it?" Krauser asks, I'm guessing hes refering to Ada.

Ignoring Krauser's question Leon shot back.

"Wheres Ashley?" Leon demanded.

"Hn. Shes beyond that gate," Krauser tilted his head to the gate he was talking about.

"But you'll need three insignias to open it."

"What are you planning to do, Krauser?" Leon asked, moving to the side.

Wow, Billy, Luis, Britt, and I weren't being acknowledged. Maybe that was a good thing.

Krauser ignored Leon's question, and continued.

"Theres one in the North, and the other in the East."

"And lemme guess. You got the last one." Leon guessed correctly.

"Pretty much means your on a tight leash." Krauser says, pulling his TMP out.

As if one cue, Billy grabs my wrist, and takes off, before Krauser has a chance to aim at us. Luis does the same with Britt.

"Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well." Leon says, pulling a cordless grappling hook out of his pocket, and throwing it at Krauser's TMP.

With a mad sprint, Leon takes off, and Krauser rapidly shoots at Leon.

"Run, Leon, run!" I hear Krauser say.

"Leon, listen to Krauser, and RUN!" I scream, pulling on Billy's wrist.

"We need to think fast, before we go off running." Billy says, tugging back on his wrist.

"Theres no time!" Britt says, pulling on Luis's wrist.

"I'LL GET YOU ALL, ONE BY ONE!" I hear Krauser yell, throwing a grenade that explodes from behind the wall we're behind.

"Alright, I'll go with Luis, and Billy?" Leon says quickly.

Billy gave him his famous thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll watch the girls." Billy says, grabbing both Britt's and my wrist, running towards the wooden door, and kicking it open.

Billy pulled out his Magnum Revolver, and opened the the steel door.

"I wish I wasn't in this situation..." Britt groaned.

I could hear Krauser cough from behind the wall, and I quickly pushed Billy out of the way. Krauser slashed me with his bitch of knife, and I screamed in pain.

"LEXI!" I heard Britt scream, grabbing me by the arm, and pulling me away from Krauser. Billy stepping front of me, and shot at Krauser a few times.

With inhuman speed, Krauser dodged the bullets, and threw out a flash grenade, which only made my huge cut feel even more painful.

"Yo, dollface! You okay?" Billy ran over to me with concern.

Aww, he called me Rebecca's nickname. How cute.

"Lex, why did you do that? What if Krauser slashed your neck? What if you died?" Britt scolds me, taking a look at my cut, which is near my neck. To be accurate, its on my collarbone.

The pain from the grenade, and from it being slashed, is starting sting. I fall to my knees, clutching the knife wound.

"Hang on, kid." I hear Billy say, pulling out a First Aid Spray from his pocket.

Billy leans down, and sprays it all over my wound.

"DAMNIT!" I hiss, taking the can out of Billy's hands, and throwing it against the wall.

"Damnit, Lex! You need this!" Billy hisses, picking up the spray again.

I'm feeling depressed now. I was screwed already. Sooner or later, I'd be killed by Krauser. Especially after what I called him.

"No... Just leave me to die." I say coldly.

"Lex, don't be stupid!" Britt hisses with concern.

"Look, I'll carry you if I have to!" Billy says, beginning to pick me up.

I sigh. It was pointless. For me anyway. They'd all live, but me...? I should have never opened my big mouth...

"I'm dead weight! Look, if you want to me to live, then I'll go off on my own! Hes mostly after Leon, so-"

"You don't have a weapon! That physcopath is skilled! You'd die with a single slash to the neck!" Billy is clearly pissed that I'm acting the way I am.

"Don't worry, I'm not worth it anyway." I say coldly.

Britt and Billy look at me with shock.

"Fine." Billy says, putting me down.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm going with you!" Britt says.

"You don't have a weapon, you'll be safer with Billy. Just leave me alone..." I say, walking off, clutching my wound.

My blood is beginning to soak through my shirt.

As I walk ahead of them, I hear rapid fire. The TMP. I stare through a crack in the wall. Krauser.

I hear Krauser's psychotic laugh, and he fires his bow.

His Goddamned bow. That blows up things.

I duck, as the explosion makes an impact to the wall. This is getting intense.

XX

I'm so sorry... I know this was short, but lets face it. I'm not in the mood to write right now. Okay? I just that I needed to get another chapter in this. Sorry...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own RE.

XX

I clutch my bloody wound, which is soaking through my shirt even more. Krauser is clearly pissed off at me. Stupid, fucking, retarded me. Krauser is still firing that damned gun. The TMP to be exact. I didn't want Billy, or Britt to get hurt, thats why I told them to stay back. I let my childish actions be my fate. I narrowed my eyes, and listened closely. The gun, nor the bow was firing. Confused, I walked up a little further, but being careful not to do anything stupid.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Too bad I didn't have a FUCKING WEAPON! Cursing silently to myself, I ran behind a stone pillar, only be slammed against by my neck, against the pillar I was hiding behind. Krauser was no Wesker, but damn, that happened in seconds.

"Still think I'm a jackass?" Krauser sneered, tighting his grip on my throat.

I chuckled through clenched teeth.

"You'll always be jackass." I hissed.

Krauser scowled, and pulled his knife out of the sheathe with his free hand. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry kiddo," Krauser began in a sadistic tone in his voice, "This will hurt alot."

Well, that didn't make me feel any better.

Krauser began to slowly guide the blade on my cheek, then under my right eye. The blade began to slowly pierce the skin, drawing blood as he guided it around my face. Krauser obvisously wanted me to die a slow, painful death.

"Let her go, Krauser." I heard that familer voice. My eyes shifted to the side, to see Leon. Only Leon. He was a few feet behind us.

"Hn. Make me." Krauser snarled.

Leon pulled out his Blacktail from his leg holister, and aimed at the knife. Or Krauser. I couldn't really tell. Krauser let go of my neck for a split second, but before I could run, he grabbed both my wrists with his free hand, twisted them behind my back, and held me close, using only one hand. His other hand had the knife, and the it was against my neck. Leon narrowed his eyes, but didn't lower his gun.

"I'll slit her neck before your finger can reach that trigger, Leon." Krauser wasn't bluffing either. He didn't have any use for me, and I felt the knife start to break the skin on my neck.

Leon just glared at Krauser.

"What good would come outta that, Krauser?" Leon hissed.

Krauser didn't answer, instead he pressed the knife into my neck, and slashed.

I could feel the pain, my throat just filling up with blood, and I began to cough violently, choking, desperatly gasping for air. Lucklily, the slash didn't cut all the way through my throat, but there was a pretty good chance I was screwed. Krauser dropped me, while I was choking on my own blood.

"LEXI!" Leon cried out, while running towards me.

"Well, I'll leave you two..." Krauser says, pulling out a flash grenade, and disappearing after the spray disnitigrated.

Leon ran over to me, and grabbed both my shoulders, pulling me towards him.

"Why... Damnit, WHY?" Leon hissed to me, clutching my shoulders even tighter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw familer faces. Britt, Billy, Luis, and even Hewie running up to where Leon and I were. Leon must've told them to hide. Britt was the one to run the fasted, and she got to my side.

"Lex... Oh God... Please, please be okay!" Britt hissed with concern, while shaking my arm.

I began to cough even more, trying to get a decent amout of air flowing into my lungs.

"Ai yi yi! Chica, you'd better be alright!" Luis went down to look at my neck, and gave Billy some room.

"Damnit, Lex! Why... Why did you go off alone?" Billy hissed, as he kneeled down to look my gash.

I wasn't answering anyone's questions. I felt myself slowly closing my eyes.

"Lex..." I hear Britt say. My vision is blurry, and so is my hearing.

"Lex...?" I hear Leon say.

Billy didn't say anything, he violently shook my shoulders.

I heard Hewie growl, as if he didn't want Billy shaking me.

"Lex...?" I heard Britt ask again, this time with tears welling up in her eyes.

This time, I felt a wet nose nudge my face, and even licking it. Hewie.

"LEX!" I heard Britt scream this time, almost on the verge of letting herself cry.

"Chi- Lexi..." I hear Luis, say, this time using my name.

Everyone looked at me, and I let myself close my eyes, and I could feel the blood overtake my throat, barely letting any air into my system. I gave into the haunting darkness...

XX


	16. Shortness For the WIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own RE.

XX

...Am I dead?...

No... I'm shrouded with darkness... I have not awakened yet...

What happened...?

Hm? I hear someone... Who is it though?

I try to speak, but I cannot think of anything to say...

"..." I hear a faint voice, but I can't make it out.

"Lex..." I hear the voice say again...

Hello? I wanted to call out.

"Lex... You alive...?" I hear the faint voice say again.

I rub my eyes, and take in my surroundings through blurry vision.

"Lex? Hey, c'mon. Don't scare me..." I make out someone. Just one person.

Its Britt. Sitting right next to me. Not Billy, not Leon, not Luis, not even Hewie. Just Britt.

"Hm...?" I groan.

I felt a slap on my face.

"Oww! What the...?" I put my hand up to my face, rubbing my slap mark.

Britt sighed.

"Your alive, which is good. They said you weren't gonna make it..." Britt mumbled.

Wha...? How long have I been out? Surely not more than a few minutes.

"They were wrong... I knew they were." Britt mumbled again.

"Wha?" I asked, using my limp arms to pull myself up, and took in a small breath of air, but I began to cough.

"Hey, take it easy on the breathing. Your throat is torn up... They honestly thought you weren't gonna live... But hey, they were wrong." Britt grinned, helping me sit up.

My throat felt dry.

"Where... Where did they go?" I asked.

Britt's expression turned serious.

"They left you."

I couldn't believe this. It had to be a cruel joke. A sick, horrible... Joke. They wouldn't abandon me... They thought I was truly dead? But, what happened to...

"I can tell you everything..."

(A Flashback From Britt's POV)

"LEX!" I screamed, as she shut her eyes.

"She can't just die!" Billy shouted, grabbing Lex by the shoulders, and shaking her.

Silence filled the air, until everyone teared up. Hewie just cried, whimpered, and whined. The gash was too deep, and Lex stopped coughing moments after she closed her eyes.

"We... Have to move on." Leon broke the silence.

"Leon, you can't just do that!" I objected.

"And what else can we do for her? Nothing. We have to move on with the mission." Leon's eyes were teary, but he sounded angry.

"Amigo... You can't just-"

"I promise Krauser will suffer." Leon whispered, letting a tear fall from his face.

"But, Leon-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Lex won't be forgotten, we have to move on!" Leon hissed.

Leon was clearly upset, but he was angry -no- livid.

"Are you sure that theres nothing we can do?" Billy asked.

"I'm... I'm sure." Leon hesitated.

"You all can go. I'm staying here. I'll... Catch up with you guys later... And make Krauser pay."

The guys got on their feet, but our favorite German sheppard had other plans. Hewie ran in front of all the guys, and growled.

"Sorry buddy, theres nothing we can do." Billy tried to comfort the dog.

Hewie just barked agressively.

The guys just ignored the dog, and walked past him. In a flash, Hewie had Leon's ankle.

Hewie had mixed feelings. He was whining, and growling.

Leon just kicked Hewie off of him, and the others took off in a sprint.

Hewie barked a few times, then walked over to me. He literly collasped next to me, and layed his head in my lap. I reached down to pet him, and he just whimpered.

I couldn't stand to see Lex. With her throat all torn, blood just slowly gushing out... Ugh. But, I couldn't just be that heartless...

(End Flashback)

I blinked.

"But... Wheres Hewie?" I asked.

"He went after the guys, and they're getting the last insignia."

"So, we still have a chance to catch up with them?" I asked.

Britt nodded.

"But, you can't right now. Your throat needs to be attended to."

XX

Meh, short, but to the point.

~Saiyan Werewolf


	17. Questions for Lex

Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: No more. You know I don't own RE or Britt. She belongs to Fox Mew Brittany.

XX

I couldn't help but cough. My throat was dry, and stained with blood. How could anyone like Krauser? That was just me. I put my hand up to my throat, and some blood came onto my hand. It was dry.

"I can't believe your still here, still hanging around a corpse." my throat was insanely dry, and my sounded raspy.

Britt kinda smiled. "I won't leave my friends behind. Its just not my nature to do those sort of things."

I couldn't even believe I was still alive, or that the guys left me. The guys. Luis, Billy, and Leon. I was gonna give 'em all Hell to pay.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Theres only a few things I want to know, but never had the time to ask." Britt looked at me with concern.

"Yea, what?" I asked, with a dry raspy voice.

"Remember back in the cabin fight, when we were all fighting off those Ganados?"

I nodded. I remember that...

"Why... what happened to you? You attacked them, like you were some kind of animal. And your eyes, and that insane grin... what happened to you?"

I blinked. I shook my head.

"Anger. Anger, frustration. I had to get that all out. Britt, you have no idea who or what kind of idiots I'm surrounded by everyday. Killing was the best method of getting it out of my system." I coughed.

Britt looked me, taking in what I said.

Britt moved on with another question; "I haven't seen you cough up blood. I've coughed it up, Leon has, but not you. Do you think that you weren't injected with Las Plagas?"

I took this into deep thought. I haven't thought about that at all. I couldn't recall coughing up blood. Unless you count Krauser slashing my neck.

"Possibly. Now, I have a question for you." I breathed in a raspy voice.

"Yea?" Britt asked.

"Remember when I screwed ourselves?" I asked.

"Screwed ourselves...?" she asked, not understanding fully.

"You know... the crazy man?"

Britt blinked.

"Possible pedophile?"

Britt looked at me.

"Saddler?" she asked.

"Well, just because he has a permanent rape face, doesn't mean that I'm talking about Saddler."

Britt shrugged.

"Red eyes?"

Britt creased a brow.

"Captain Whiskers?" I asked Britt again, in terms she may understand.

"The 'Captain' part sounds... ohhhh. Yea, I remember," Britt nodded.

"I thought about that, but I don't think he'll focus his attention on a couple of normal teenagers." Britt says reassuringly.

I think about what Britt said just now. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, getting back to the matter at hand, I'm afraid you'll need to take it easy. Your throat needs serious stitching, and we don't have those medical tools."

Way to state the obvious.

"Lets go kick their asses. I'm pretty sure that they're done getting the last insignia." I say, getting up, feeling a little stronger.

Britt grinned.

XX

I know it was short! DX I'm sorry guys, but hopefully that cleared some things up that you've been wondering. Also, Britt? You may bitch slap me if I've gotten you out of character. It'll be okay. Oh, and my friend Jeice, he will be getting an account soon. His first story will be very interesting, so look out for it.

~ Exhausted Saiyan Werewolf


	18. Punishement

XX

As I get up, I stagger on my feet, feeling weak. I almost forgot where I was. Gray sky, pillars along the sides, pretty much the ruins. Man, I feel stupid.

"Hey Lex, do you hear that?" Britt asks, raising an eyebrow, and turning to a tower.

I blinked, and concentrated on other sounds.

Beeping.

Gunshots.

Cursing.

Screaming.

All these sounds came from somewhere in the distance.

The guys were already facing Krauser. We had to meet up with the guys at the gate, before they left without us. I did not feel like blowing up. I don't think Britt wants to blow up either. Well, no fricken duh.

Running Around, Later...

Britt and I made it to the gate. The Holy Beast insignia wasn't in the gate, so they must be done fighting Krauser.

I think of something. Something that will surely get the guys back at what they did.

"Britt, stay here. I'll hide behind this pillar here." I say, turning around to a stone pillar.

As Britt is about to ask, we hear the frantic footsteps of the guys. I quickly run behind the pillar, and peak from behind it as they come running up. Leon grabs Britt's arm.

"Hold it." Britt says, pulling away from Leon.

"What?" Leon asks, eyeing Britt suspiously.

My cue was now. I walked from behind the pillar, and all the guy's faces turned pale.

"Chica, your... your alive?" Luis asks.

"No Luis. I'm dead. Infact, your all just dreaming, and I'm just some random girl who- YES I'M ALIVE!"

"But... Krauser, he-" Leon was cut off.

"Well, I guess you were wrong, and your gonna get punished." I say, with a huge grin spreading across my face.

"C'mere guys... I'm just gonna... KICK YA IN YOUR HAPPY PLACE!" I say, running up to Leon, and kicking him where no man should ever be kicked.

Leon immedetely put both his hands where I kicked him, and groaned, falling dramaticly to his knees.

"Your turn, Luis." I say, my grin growing even bigger.

Luis takes a step back. "W-Wait Chica, can't we just- OMPH!" Luis groans, as I kick him in his happy place.

He falls to his knees, and I see Britt cover her face, as if shes trying to hide her laughter.

Billy puts his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. You can't do it to me... c'mon Doll-GAHHHHH!" Billy was interrupted as I kicked him in the groin.

"Ow... gaaahhh..." I hear Billy groan.

"Damn... I'm gonna need ice..." I hear Leon groan.

"So, I'll need serious stitches in my neck, but you don't see me complaining." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Britt is just laughing. Laughing so hard.

"The next time you think of leaving me... just think about how you'll be punished."

XX

I HAD to add this chapter, no matter how short. I had to give you guys some comedy... it was funny, right?

~Saiyan Werewolf


	19. Into the fray

WOW. Over 50 reviews? Guys... this is the worst piece of shit I've ever written. Its short, the first few chapters suck, it skips alot, its not detailed enough, and I've probably gotten Fox Mew Brittany out of character so many times... you guys confuse, and amaze me. Maybe I'll rewrite it... yea, I'm totally editing this.

By the way lurkers, stop with the E-mails. Fox Mew Brittany and I don't hate each other. If we did, she wouldn't even be in this fic. We're FRIENDS. NOT enemies. So, stop! Sorry for the short delay, but I'm losing the will to continue my stories. But, I'm not gonna leave you guys hanging.

Oh and... Happy -late- birthday, Fox Mew Brittany. My version of Happy Birthday, is on Youtube. Look up: Silent Hill 3, the birthday song. Or something like that. I can't sing a proper b-day song, unless it's creepy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, and Fox Mew Brittany owns herself.

XX

The guys complained, but Britt and I urged them to get up. Now, we're outta the ruins, and going into the fray. The fray. Funny word... fray. Fray... yea, its weird when you say it alot of times. Well, its not called that, but I like to think of it as the fray.

Britt picked up the herb sitting by some blocks of wood. You know what? I haven't noticed that the sky hasn't changed. Gray. I wish the sky was gray all the time... My mind is wandering around... I must be hyper, or nervous for the upcoming epicness that is the battle of the... I'm making stuff up, and rambling in my head, aren't I?

Hewie is with us too. He come after the guys got back up from they're punishement. How could we forget our lovable, Haunting Ground German shephard? Uh, yea we wouldn't.

"Look, I'd feel safer, but Lex is starting to scare me..." I hear Billy mutter.

"Scare you? You mean, when I kicked you all in the-"

"YES!" all the guys yell at the same time, well, except for Luis who said, Si.

I shrugged.

"You had it coming to you." Britt says, giving the herb to Leon.

Heh, herbs...

We walk up the trail, and I hear Leon's comunicater beep.

Leon answers it;

Saddler: "So, it seems you killed Krauser too."

I interrupt Leon.

Lex: "No Saddler, infact, Leon didn't kill Krauser. Krauser killed all of us, and your talking to a bunch of ghosts." I say sarcasticly.

Okay, not the funniest thing I've ever said, but I still gotta get in on the talking.

Saddler shoots a frown through the tiny screen, and I grin. Saddler just ignores me though.

Saddler: "How should I return my appreciation?"

Leon: "Wha? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you."

Okay, since when did Krauser and Saddler get it on?

"Okay Leon, hang up on this bitch. He doesn't trust Americans, he was planning on getting rid of him, blah, blah, blah." I say annoyingly.

Leon raises a brow, but clicks the button on the side.

"Your right... might as well focus on gettin' home." Leon says, putting his comunicater away.

Home... you know what? Where would Billy go? Whats his story for being here... I'll ask later.

As we walk up the trail, I catch a glimpse of all the Ganados walking around, like in a military zone. Great, the fuckers are smart, and learned how to wield guns. Does the universe truly hate us?

Leon grabs my arm, and pulls me into a blind spot; where the Ganados can't see us. Billy does the same with Britt. Hewie is growling, but trying to keep it low, and Luis is saying something in Spainish... probably swear words.

"Damn." Leon curses.

Then, a light shines from above us.

"Sweet, finally something is good is happening to us!" I hear Britt say.

Something is beeping on Leon's hip, and he takes something off of the device, and puts an earpiece in his ear. I can hear a man's voice in the earpiece;

"Sorry, bad traffic. I'll cover you." I hear the voice say, and turning the helicopter away from us.

"Bad... traffic?" I hear Britt ask in confusion.

The helicopter zooms off, and soon after, gunshoots are heard.

"Dude's flying a helicopter, he must be seriously unlucky to hit bad traffic." I say, watching the blur of the helicopter in the distance. The guy blew up the tower.

After I say that, there's an explosion. Leon grabs my arm, Billy grabs Britt's arm, and we run towards the helicopter.

Since its hard to hear, I can make out Leon saying something about backup, and the pilot saying his name is Mike.

The helicopter flies over the area, and more gunshots are heard. Mike is kickass.

We all run further, and a Ganado is shooting at us.

"Crazy bitch!" I scream, as Leon pulls me into a nearby tent for cover.

Leon grabs a pack of shotgun ammo on the ground, and peeks out from the tent's entrance.

"Lets ride this bitch!" I say, while everyone gives me strange looks.

"What? I'm not being perverted! Ugh, lets go!" I groan in frustration, and we bolt out the tent, and the crazy Ganado is firing the machine gun. Or the gattling gun. Whatever the Hell it's called.

We take cover being a wall, and Leon smashes some wooden barrels open. One contains a green herb, and the other contains TMP ammo.

"Take cover!" I hear Mike scream in Leon's earpiece, and I hear the sound of the helicopter's gunshots.

The Ganado must be dead, because the helicopter stopped firing. We all run out of the safe area, and we tun up into another trap.

"Get outta the way!" I hear Mike say again.

Hes gonna blow something up.

This is definitaly not a place for a couple of teens to be.

Blowing Things Up, Running, Swearing Later...

We're all breathing hard. We made it through, and now we we're at a new area. Pillars are the sides, and its still gray. The ground is dusty, and the stairs are losing their shape.

Britt is sitting on the ground, petting Hewie. We need this break.

Its luck. Its luck that got us through that Hellhole.

Wait, since we're taking a break...

"Hey Billy, how'd you get to Spain anyways? A man just doesn't 'appear' in Spain randomly." I say, sitting on the ground.

"Yea, I've been wondering that too." Britt says, as Hewie rests his head in her lap.

Billy sighs, and sits down with us. Luis and Leon do the same; waiting to hear his story.

"Years ago... I met a great friend. A friend who I relyed on. I was accused of a horrible crime, and she helped me through a Hellish nightmare. After it was over, I never saw her again. The goverment soon realized I wasn't dead. I was chased by agents... and I hitched a ride to Europe. I had to use a fake name, and tryed to forget everything," Billy begins, and Leon raises a brow.

"You were... chased by goverment agents?" Leon asks.

"Yes... but only because I was accused of something I didn't do, but was blamed for." Billy shoots back.

Hopefully there wouldn't be any hostility. Leon was with the goverment, and Billy was running away from it. But those events happened long ago...

Britt shot me a I-Sense-A-Disturbance-Between-These-Two look.

That's right. I can read people.

"Anyways," Billy began again, "I didn't want to be seen or found out, and ran into a forest, where I found a trail that led me to a small village. I swear, the village looked untouched by time. If you know what I mean... anyhow, I snuck past the villagers, encountered a crazy bastard wielding a chainsaw, and a couple other things... and then I fought that giant beast, and... ran into you guys." Billy finished up.

Well, that was totally descriptive. That was sarcastic, by the way.

"Must've been something... to run through that crap and survive." Britt says, still petting Hewie.

That dog is too damn cute.

"So... you have no place to go?" I ask.

"I guess not... I really would like to see her again..." Billy trailed off.

I knew who he was talking about. Poor Billy. You know, I used to hate the name 'Billy' until I played RE0. This sucks for him...

"Well... I wish you luck for finding a home, Billy." Britt says, now scratching Hewie behind the ear.

Poor dog probably hasn't eaten. Eaten. Hewie has done alot for us. Like for Fiona in Haunting Ground. Well, we're not running away from a cripple, rapist, or a literally insane maid. He deserves something...

"Hey Leon. You got any fish in that case of your's?" I ask.

Well, maybe it's not the best thing for Hewie, but its better than eating dirt. Or nothing. The dog's gotta eat something.

"I think... but why would you need it?" Leon asks, grabbing his case.

Britt seems to know. I can tell by a small smile on her face. Billy and Luis seem kinda clueless.

Leon tosses me a medium sized fish; probably from the lake fight with El... well, I can't remember his name. I catch it, and Hewie's head perks up from Britt's lap.

I walk over to Hewie, and hold out the fish. I would have him do some kind of trick for it, but hes saved all of our asses multiple times. I think thats good enough for me.

I drop the fish in front of Hewie, and he starts out by sniffing it. Then licking it. Then talking small bites. The dog is smart enough to spit out the tiny bones. My theory of how he knows how to it is this; since Hewie has lived in this Hellhole, well back in the village area, he probably learned how to hunt. None of those villagars fed him, so he learned to hunt, and he probably learned the hard way that eating fish can have those small bones that can prick through the throat, and other parts of the mouth.

And during those pendulams in the castle? He learned how to jump. There were lots of pleteaus in the village area. Hewie learned how to jump. Maybe not as good as a cat, but good enough to adapt to the enviroment.

Some of the meat is still on, but Hewie ate all of what was given to him. Britt pets him again, and he looks content. Yea, Hewie is one Hell of a dog.

"Well, we gotta keep going." Leon says, getting off the ground.

Everyone does the same, and we walk up the dirty stairs. When we get to the top, we're ambushed. The Ganados are pretty much backing us into a corner. Well, thats because they're in every direction. Wow. You what? I decided I hate people. I mean, I truly hate people now. We all look around, and go back to back with one another. Britt and are back to back. Leon and Billy are back to back. Luis... well, he's just close to Leon.

Billy has his Magnum out, Leon has his TMP, Luis with his Red9, and Britt and I? My sword was taken away, and the Semi-Auto rifle the Merchant gave Britt, is with Leon. Even though we're defenseless right now, doesn't mean we can't use last resort weapons. Biting and scratching. Hey, it's not our fault humans didn't come with self defense. Humans truly do suck right now. Well, at least the guys have weapons.

"We're Jill sandwiched alright." Britt says, trying to make a joke out of the situation we're all in.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are laughing? We're surrounded!" Leon hissed, looking at the Ganados that were 'Jill sandwiching' us.

Ganados surround us, wielding all sorts of weapons. Scythes, maces, tazers, and other crap that isn't fair to use against us. I hear the sound of sweet backup, and I look over the cliff.

The helicopter zooms into view, and we all stay back to back with each other.

"Take cover!" I hear Mike say in Leon's earpiece. Luis grabs Britt's arm, and Leon grabs mine. We quickly dive behind a wall, as Mike rapidly shoots the Ganados.

"That is so cool." Britt says, as Mike finishes killing the Ganados.

We run out, as soon as it's safe... I felt like something was wrong...

"When we get out of here, drinks are on me." Leon says into his earpiece.

"Yea, I know a good bar." I hear Mike say.

Britt and I look at each other, we know.

"MIKE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Britt and I both scream, and the helicopter is just in time to block the missile.

The missile fails, and goes out of sight.

"Hey, thanks you kids." I hear Mike say.

Britt and I make peace signs with our hands, as Mike zooms out of sight.

Leon's communicater doesn't even beep. Saddler has failed, once again.

Running, Collecting Items, Dropping Into Floors, Later...

I drop down unwillingly into the hole. Leon catches me, and Billy catches Britt, and Luis catches Hewie.

Wow. I forgot there was a ladder... easier to jump down I guess.

Its dark, dusty, and quiet down here... wasn't there something... I can't seem to put my finger on whats up ahead...

As we walk through a smallish tunnel, Leon begins to clutch his chest, breathing hard. Leon is coughing pretty hard too.

"Whoa, Leon!" Britt exclaims, immedetaly noticing Leon.

"Hey!" I hiss, going to Leon's side.

"Leon, you okay?" I hear that familer voice.

Everyone, but Leon, looks at the bitch in the red dress.

"Y-Yea..." Leon answers.

I see a red streak go across Leon's arm, and he stops clutching his chest. He rises up, like nothing just happened to him. He looks at Ada for a second, and begins to choke her. Hewie just starts barking like crazy, and everyone grabs Leon.

"Stop!" Britt hisses.

"Snap out of it, Amigo!" Luis hisses, pulling him with all his strength.

"HEY!" Billy barks, using all his strength into pulling Leon back.

"DUMBASS, STOP!" I hiss, using my strength.

Hewie just clamps his canines into Leon's ankle, but nothing seems to be working. Leon groans a little though, but won't let go of Ada's throat. Ada takes one of her free hands, and flicks a knife from her holister. She takes the knife, and drives into his leg. Leon groans, and Ada kicks him where I kicked him before. As we all fall back, I swear I heard Leon say; "Not again."

Leon breathes deeply, and we all push him off us.

Ada is breathing hard, grasping her neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Ada." Leon chokes out, as he gets himself off the ground.

Leon takes a handfull of pills from his pocket, and shoves it into his mouth.

"We have to get that parasite out of your body." Ada says.

"Pfft, no kidding." Britt says, picking herself off the ground.

"Right before that, I gotta save Ashley." Leon says.

Great. Way to ruin my day. Mentioning the most useless, annoying person in the world. Ashley. I growled in annoyance from Leon mentioning her.

"I know what you mean..." Britt says to me.

The dust rolls in the room, and the light above us is swinging. Ada leaves without a word. Okay... WHERE DOES THE FOG, AND THE RANDOM WOMEN COME IN? Sorry, I had to ask myself that pointless question.

"Well, way to help us!" Britt calls, being sarcastic.

"C'mon guys... we have to keep moving." Leon says, walking towards a metal door, and kicking it open.

We all follow, and Britt whispers something to me;

"You do realize that the... you know what, is coming up." Britt whispers.

She has a better memory than I do of this game. Or place. I haven't played RE4 in so long... but I know it's something I don't wanna be around, judging my Britt's nervousness.

We enter through another metal door, and the room is beyond creepy. I mean, I LOVE creepy stuff like this, but the silence is creepy, and I can hear breathing... its really beginning to scare me. The walls are gray, the metal is peeling off, theres a small light above a table, this is so creepy... whenever I got to this part of the game, I freaked out, and shut off the game. I can't believe I had the balls to get past this part... wait, what happens during this part of the game?

"You guys hear that?" Billy whispers.

We listen. I heard that creepy chuckling. I was going to become hysterical.

"Oh, shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't wanna hear you! I wanna hear the breathing, the chuckling, the-the... oh I don't wanna be here!" I hissed, rubbing my temples, as I became wide eyed.

"Lex... calm down." Britt says.

"I-I can't! What part of 'I don't wanna be here', don't you understand!" I say, putting both my hands on my head.

"Look Chica, it's nothing." Luis tries assure me, but something else doesn't.

Hewie barks, and I turn my head to see the scariest thing in this game, only a few yards away from me. Its down the hall, breathing creepiliy, and somewhat is chuckling darkly. The thing is kind of lumbering in a slow, steady pace. But, the slower it goes, the more it scares me. Kind of like how Pyramid Head lumbers towards James... but I am not ready to fight this. The teeth are all sticking out. Its skin is gray, it's eyes are red, and going crazy. It looks like something I'd draw. And the things I draw, are stuff like this. They all one thing in common. Their teeth. I'm too afraid to be here. I'm too afraid to fight this monster.

I'm too afraid to fight a Regenerator.

"Yea, it's nothing alright!" I hiss to Luis.

Luis shrugs, and smiles nervouslessy.

"Not helping, Luis." Britt says.

Everyone glares at Luis.

"I didn't mean it! Crazy Chica is freaking out over nothing."

The Regenerator chuckled darkly, as it was coming closer through the hallway.

XX

DANANANANA! I'm back! Well... I never actually left. XD I hoped you guys liked the long chapter. While writing this, I have more motivation! Expect another chapter. VERY soon.

~Saiyan Werewolf


	20. Chapter 20

You guys still confuse me. And... skipping to where we find Ashley. Sorry guys. I'll be skipping to the important parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, or Britt. She belongs to Fox Mew Brittany.

XX

"Okay, okay. Its okay. Just... let them handle it." Britt tries to comfort me.

The guys are already facing the Regenerator. Leon is trying to pull out his scope, and aiming at the creature, but can't seem to get a clear shot.

"You crazy bastard, you remind me of those damn leech... ugh." I hear Billy say in frustration.

I stare through the bars, and the Rengenerator is lunging in every direction. Hewie even bit the creature's foot off, but the Regenerator ended up limping until it grew it's foot back. The Regenerator lumbers towards Billy, only to get it's legs shot off.

"Yea, take that you damn- WHOA SHIT!" Billy yelped, as the Rengenerator flopped like a fish towards Billy.

"Hold on Billy- stand still damnit!" Leon hissed, aiming at the creature, only for it to flop towards Billy.

Hewie barks, and tries to leap onto the creature, only for Hewie to be thrown off of it's back. The Regenerator stops flopping, as he has Billy in a corner, and oozing yellow pus comes out of where it's legs are supposed to be, and slowly picking itself up.

"Last time I faced a Regenerator I had no rifle ammo. That thing is fricken scary..." Britt mumbles, as she turns her head towards the fight.

That had to suck. I don't remember how I killed it... oh yea, I got a burst of energy and courage, swore at the game, and killed the Regenerator.

"They're called Regenerators for a reason, Amigo." I hear Luis mumble, shooting the creature in the back.

Leon steps away from both Billy and Luis, and aims at the Regenerator, shooting the leech like Plaga in it's body. The creature hisses in pain, and begins to lumber towards Leon. Leon takes a step back, and fires again. It jerks back, as the yellow pus bursts on contact, and Leon shoots again.

"Take that, you damn... thingy." Billy hisses, shooting his Magnum in it's back for good measure.

"A thingy?" I call down the hall, and the guys' heads all shoot up at my voice.

Britt follows behind me;

"I believe Luis stated that these... 'thingys' are called Regenerators."

I nod.

"I'm pretty sure he stated that as well." I say.

"Oh, shut up you guys."Billy says rolling his eyes, as the creature disinagrates into the ground.

"Alright, since that shit is over, we need to keep moving." Leon says, putting his rifle away, and pulling out his TMP.

* * *

><p>We open the big steel door, and inside the room, is Ashley sitting in a tube. Other tubes are connected to the big one. Ah, this'll be fun.<p>

We all run a bit forward, and seemingly out of nowhere, Saddler is behind us.

"You will soon harbor an awesome power, though it seems you would rather choose death."

"W-W-Wait! Hold on. Without death, horrible people would still be in this world. Dude... we'd rather choose death." I say, with the feeling of hyperness coming over me.

Saddler rolls his eyes, and literally pushes Leon back with one hand, smashing his body against the tube. Hes holding his hand out, and Billy, and Luis have their guns poised at Saddler.

"Well, we should be saved..." Britt begins to say, as gunshots are heard, and force Saddler back.

We all look up at where the gunfire was heard, and there is Ada. I will never underestimate the power of a bitch in a red dress ever again.

"Leon now!" Ada says, as Leon pulls himself up, and opens the tube by hitting a button on the side.

That statement is forever burned in my head, due to me constantly hitting the button on the bottlecap in Resident Evil 4. I'm not kidding.

Ashley's limp body falls into Leon's arms, and I am grabbed by Billy, who tries to bolt our way out of here, but stops, as Saddler's hand bubbles, and bullets fall out of the palm of his hand. He slowly looks up at all of us, with that rape face of his.

"Holy shit, RAPE!" I scream, trying to make a joke.

"Move!" Ada commands, as Billy grabs Britt's hand, and my arm. Leon bolts through the exit, and Billy does the same. Luis stops, and does not follow.

"Luis, come on!" Britt hisses.

"No, you go on without me. I have some... things to take care of." Luis says, turning around to face Saddler.

"But Luis-" Britt is cut off.

"Theres no time!" Billy hisses, as we run through the exit, with a fiery explosion that follows behind us.

We all make it in time; even Hewie.

Billy lets go of our arms, and Britt turns around.

"Luis, your an idiot." she says.

"Agreed." I say, as I hear a whimper.

"L-Leon?" I hear Ashley say.

"Its alright now, your safe. We're gonna getcha outta here. All of you." Leon assures her.

"I hope so." Britt says.

* * *

><p>We enter through the sliding doors, where we see the Plaga Removal Machine.<p>

"Alright. Lets do this." Leon says.

He sits himself down, and the iron restraints strap to his wrists. He breathes, as Ashley asks;

"You sure about this Leon?" she asks.

"If he wasn't sure, he wouldn't strap himself into a chair, now would he Ashley?" Britt asks.

Ashley sighed, and pressed the glowing blue button on the control panel. Leon begins to hiss in pain, while clenching his teeth. His body raises up, as he hisses in pain.

"Gaahh!" Leon hisses, just as the process is done.

"How do you feel?" Billy asks, stealing Ashley's line.

"Like a million bucks." Leon answers, as he pulls himself up.

Ashley sighs;

"I thought you were going to die. I guess I'm up."

As the machine kills Ashley's Plaga, I'm surprised that she isn't screaming. Probably because she wants to impress Leon.

Ashley looks at Leon when her restraints are removed, and hugs him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think its time we go home." Leon says.

"Yea, I can't wait to go to bed." Britt says.

"Me too..." I say, yawning.

* * *

><p>We walk through the metal door. We all run towards the elevator, collecting various items in boxes, and from the Merchant.<p>

"Something's not right... girls, you stay here. Billy, Luis-"

"Luis isn't here." Britt says.

"What? I thought he was here the entire time!" Leon shouts in disbelief.

Britt and I look at each other.

"You didn't know?" Britt asks in disbelief.

"Ugh, well, stay here you guys." Leon says.

"No way, we're coming with you. Britt and I both." I say.

"Not this time. Billy and I got this. Stay. Here." Leon says.

We groan in frustration. Maybe hes right... Saddler throws iron Ts at Leon... there is no possible way we could ever dodge that.

"Fine." Britt groans.

XX

Next chapter, is the last. FINALLY!

~Saiyan Werewolf


	21. The End

I... have not come... this far... to die now.

Lol, I'll give you a cookie if you know whose quote that is.

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own RE, or Britt. She belongs to FMB.

XX

We watch Leon and Billy go up the elevator. Great, we have at least seven minutes to kill.

"So... what do we do now?" asks Britt.

"Don't look at me... I'm just glad we're leaving this Hellhole." I say, sitting on the ground.

Britt sighs;

"We have seven minutes to kill." Britt says.

That is my estimate too.

"Wish Wesker would chase us around, great way to kill seven minutes." I say, falling on my back and staring into the gray sky.

"Yea... that would be fun... until he catches us." Britt sighs, as Hewie puts his head in her lap.

"Have you noticed that Jill looks alot like Fiona from Haunting Ground?" I ask, trying to kill the seven minutes with a conversation.

"Yea, they're hair looks alot alike." Britt says.

"Not just their hair, its their faces too. Except, Fiona's head is fatter than Jill's." I say.

Britt kinda laughs.

"Its true though." I say.

Britt sighs, and lays down on the ground too.

"Dude I'm bored..." I groan.

I'm the one who always complains; the one who is pestimistic.

"I am too." Britt says.

What do I talk about...? Resident Evil is the last thing on my mind right now.

"I wish I was in Silent Hill right now." I say out of nowhere.

"Why would you wish that?" Britt asks.

"I dunno... Silent Hill is awesome. A town taken over by Hell's creations... and evil." I say.

Britt looks at me with disbelief.

"Why in the Hell would you go to Silent Hill?" Britt covers her mouth after speaking.

I raise a brow.

"What, do you see something?" I ask.

Britt sighs, and uncovers her mouth.

"I swore." she says.

"Hell isn't a bad word. Fuck is a bad word. So is ass, shit, damn, jackass, bitch, bastard, slut, whore, and motherfucker, are bad words." I say, thinking of every bad word I can think to say of.

"I'm just trying to kill seven minutes." Britt says.

"Me too..." I sigh.

Britt sighs, and I'm bored. Things are silent between us. I guess she has nothing else to say... I stare over at the elevator. Ashley is like a statue. Good, I won't have to listen to her.

"I wish I was home right now... so I could yell at my pyromanic friend." I sighed.

"Pyro?" Britt asks.

"Yea... he is an extreme pyro." I sigh.

"How so? The expression; 'Curiousity killed the cat' goes off in my brain at the moment." Britt says.

"Oh, he'll run a lighter's flame under his fingers."

"Doesn't he get burned?" Britt asks.

"Nah, when he was a kid, he used to climb trees alot. The soft skin on his hands were ebbed away, so his skin is rough. When he runs the flame under his fingers, he just says it feels warm."

"Huh, thats weird. Does he play with fire when your around?" she asks.

"More times than you can count." I sigh, thinking of my friend who is obessed with fire.

"What do you do about it?" Britt asks.

"I take away his lighter." I answer.

"What does he do?"

"He'll try to take it back from me, or try to find where I hide it. He tears through my house looking for his damn lighter."

Britt laughs.

"I'm not kidding. He will literally tear through my house."

Britt stops laughing, and gives me a strange look.

"Your serious?"

"Its the truth. He is obessed with fire."

"Its not really a big deal... but I saw on 1000 Ways To Die, a guy died playing with fire. He drowned himself in water trying to put the fire out himself."

"I might tell him that... but he won't listen." I sigh.

How long have we been talking anyway? Too bad I don't have a watch...

I hear something behind us, and jerk up. Britt notices me, and jolts up too. Billy and Leon are coming down the elevator. The elevator clicks, and the two run like madmen. Leon grabs Ashley's hand, and takes off down the path towards the Ski Jet. Billy runs over and grabs Britt's and my arm.

"Lets move, the Island is gonna blow!" Billy shouts, running behind Leon into the tunnel. Hewie barks, as he jets behind us.

We bolt through the tunnel, jumping down instead of climbing the ladder. Leon and Ashley are already on the Ski. Hewie jumps down, following us to the very end.

"We're all not going to fit on that!" Britt shouts over the explosions that are now taking effect. Billy grips both of our arms.

"We have to try." Billy says, pushing Britt and I onto the Ski. As we all scrunch together, Billy grabs Hewie, and we hold onto each other.

Leon revs it up the Ski Jet, and we jet down the tunnel. As we ride, I'm gripping onto Ashley for dear life, and Britt is doing the same.

"We're not gonna make it!" I scream, as we fly through the air, and the wave is following behind us.

"Yes we can!" Leon shouts back, as all fly through the air, and into the sunlight.

I can't hold on, and I fly off the Jet Ski, and fall into the water. Britt was holding onto me, so she fell in to, dragging me down into the water, as she still holding onto me. I kick my legs, and arms, desprately gasping for air, only to breath in water. Britt lets go of me, and I see her faint figure claw to the top of the water. I feel something dig into my wrist, and pull me up. I burst through the water, desprately gasping for air.

"Thanks for saving my life." I say, coughing up water.

"No problem." Britt says.

Billy bursts through the water, with Hewie. We're all alive.

Ashley bursts through the water;

"Leon!" she calls out.

Leon swings the Ski around, and calls out;

"You guys alright?" Leon calls to all of us.

I smile, and claw my way towards the Ski. Everyone else does too.

I claw onto the Ski, and breath.

"We're all going home... we're going home, damnit." I say, taking in a sigh of relief.

The sun warms my face, and we're all breathing hard.

"Great, its sunny outside." I say sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with the sun? Saved my life once." Billy says.

"I just hate the sun." I say.

We all laugh.

"Wait guys... where Luis?" Britt asks.

Everyone stops, and pauses. Britt looks at Leon.

"Luis... Luis is gone. When Billy and I killed Saddler, he had the Sample." Leon says, breaking the silence.

Britt looks at Leon with disbelief. Saddler must've killed him when he stayed with Ada... probably thought he could kill Saddler himself.

We're all quiet, giving Luis some respect.

"See ya Luis..." Britt says quietly.

We all set ourselves up on the Ski, and its a quiet drive. We're exhausted, and sad. I stare back at the Island that is smoking, and on fire. Rest in peace Luis, rest in peace.

XX

Done. Done. I'm done. Goddamnit, I'm done. Finished. Holy shit... never thought I'd finish. I'm done damnit.

Happy TG!

~Saiyan Werewolf


	22. READ!

Heyy guys. I just wanted to let you know, I DO HAVE A SEQUEL!

Stop asking me if I'm going to make one. It's called:

RE5: Grim Surprises

Bam.

That's the EXACT title. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it. But... I feel that it needs to be revised just a little bit. (Grammar, spelling, and other horrible errors in the first few chapters.) (It's like that because this is the FIRST fanfiction I have ever written. Hence, why it was pretty bad in the beginning.)

And in this sequel, my (hopefully) badass, non-Mary-Sue, OC, Denya Ripp.

Denya: "Yea, I'm pretty badass. I love ruining Chris's life." *Grins and laughs like a hyena*

*Chris is mortified, and screams like a banshee*

Denya: "Think of it like this, Redfield, I'll kick anyone's ass if they mess with you. That's MY job."

Chris: "Miss authoress, please get this greasy woman away!"

*Denya revs up chainsaw*

Denya: "CHHHRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" *Swings chainsaw like a psychopath*

*Wesker sits on a chair, slightly amused*

Wesker: "I find this idiotic... yet," *Looks at Denya who is now chasing Chris* "it is strangley amusing."

Chris: "MY PANTS ARE SOAKING WITH URINE!"

^-^ Gotta love these two. If wanna see more of this kinda stuff, READ THE DAMN SEQUEL! READ IT, OR I'LL SEND PYRAMID HEAD TO HUNT YOU DOWN, AND DO VERY DISTURBING THINGS! (Lol, not the things PH usually does...)

~Saiyan Werewolf


	23. Deleted scene 1

*A spotlight shoots onto an empty stage* *A tall, lavender haired woman steps onto stage grinning*

Denya: Why, hello audience. *Grins*

SW: *Is seen sitting in a director's chair in the audience* Hello, I am Saiyan Werewolf though, you know I am known as, Lexi. That up on stage, *Gestures* is my creation. Her name is Denya Ripp.

Denya: Yes, you can find out more about me in the sequel of this story. But, enough about that. I am here to tell you that Lexi has "deleted scenes" for this story. She didn't write them because... Well, because she's lazy. *Grins*

SW: *Eye twitches* Don't forget that I was _busy_. I have a life, you know. *Crosses arms*

Denya: Anyhow, enjoy these scenes, as they are different roads in the story that could either kill it, or make it more successful. Think of them as different endings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FMB owns herself. See y'all at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Maze Option B<p>

* * *

><p>"No way we're staying up here!" I shout angrily.<p>

Billy, and Leon were just about to enter the maze. Brittany and I stood at the top of steps. Honestly, I was freezing. It was cold, and all I had on was a measly sweatshirt. Although, Brittany was wearing a long sleeved shirt. Honestly, I felt bad.

I look down at the white German Shepherd.

"What about Hewie?" Britt asks.

"He can come down with us. You'll be safe up here until we come back," Billy says.

"But what if-"

"Did you hear those howls? I don't think belonged to cute little puppies. Salazar said he had pets... I'm _not _risking both of your lives for some dumb thrills," Leon replied back at me.

"Leon is right, kid. We can handle ourselves. I promise," Billy reassured us with a small smirk on his face.

And off they went. I was disappointed. I looked over at Brittany, who seemed to hide her shivering. Looking down at myself, I sighed and pulled my Avenged Sevenfold sweatshirt off my body. Underneath, was a short sleeved shirt. I didn't care, I was used to being cold.

"Here," I say, holding out my sweatshirt to Brittany.

"No, it's fine," she says.

I shake my head, and grin.

"Just take the damn thing," I say with a chuckle and an amused smirk on my face.

She pulls it on over her torso, and her head pops up through neck hole.

"Thanks," she says.

Britt and instantly notice the barking, and snarling coming from within the maze.

"**GAAAAAHHH!**"

Britt and I are startled by a male's scream. The scream is followed by loud barking and ear splitting gunshots that echo against the castle walls.

"Oh my God Lex, what do you think happened?" Britt says nervously, as she grips the stone railing.

I try to peer into the maze, looking for Leon and Billy. I can't see them. It's too big.

"I think we need to go in there," I say seriously.

Britt looks at me with hesitation.

"Lex, we'll get ripped to _fricken shreds!_" Britt shouts.

"_I know,_" I whisper.

Without another word, I walk down the stairs, and run blindly into the garden.

"Wait!" I hear Britt shout from behind me.

* * *

><p>"I think we're lost..." Britt says of out of breath.<p>

"Yeah, I know! This maze is so much bigger than in the game!"

"And it's longer!"

We both groan. It was a lot bigger than in the game. I look around. Nothing but hedges higher than us. I couldn't even see any fountains, or stairs. I look back at Brittany.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way back to the start, would you?" Brittany asked with false hope.

"Not a clue," I reply.

An enraged snarl came from behind us. I look back at Brittany, who began running. A large, angry, wolf jumped from a hedge, and begins barking.

"_RUN!_" I shout, now catching up to Brittany.

I don't even know where I'm going. I'm running after Britt for dear life. Then I find myself skidding against the ground because I almost fall on Britt.

"It's a dead end!" Britt shouts.

We look back to see the angry colmillo growling at us.

"Perro malo! Perro malo! ¡Fuera de aquí! Obtener, que mutt estúpido!" Britt shouts angrily, without any hesitation._  
><em>

My eyes widen in disbelief as the angry dog suddenly backs away; eventually it turns back, and jumps through a hedge.

"Wh-what in the Hell did you do? And, how did you do it?" I asked, while slightly laughing.

"I can speak a little Spanish. I thought since these dogs grew up around a Spainish midget..."

"Well, you saved our lives," I say, smiling.

We begin walking back through the maze, and take a left. Britt stops, as she looks down on the ground in front of her. She turns with with what looks like a small radio in her hand.

"Wait, isn't that..."

"Leon's radio?" she finishes.

Oh my God.

A devilish grin sprawls across my face. Britt grinned soon after.

"Prank calls?" I ask mischievously.

"Prank calls," Britt grins.

Hearing a howl in the distance, we both look at each other.

"But, maybe should go to a safe place first," Britt says, looking around.

* * *

><p>We sit on the concrete built for a giant flowing fountain. We were still trying to figure out how to call people on this thing.<p>

"Hm, press that button..."

I look on the side to see a small blue button. On top of the button, there's two letters enlarged: CB. CB?

As I press the button, I think to myself: Why waste our time doing this when we should catch up with Leon and Billy?

A fuzzing sound catches my attention. I look down at the radio. Britt peers over my shoulder. We both sorta gasp as a familiar face fuzzes onto screen.

"Ah! Meester Kennedy, what a-" Salazar cut himself off when he realized it wasn't Leon he was talking to.

"Oh sorry, your _lover _isn't here," I say with a grin already plastered on my face.

I can see Britt starting to laugh.

"E-excuse me?" Salazar hissed in a defensive tone.

"Oh come on, a man with a _garden _has to be gay," I say casually, still grinning.

"Now, you listen to me-"

"I bet you have pretty little flowers you water everyday," Britt adds with a smirk on her face.

"I bet they're _roses_," I chuckle.

"I'll have you know, roses are beautiful-"

"So, you admit it?" Britt asks with a grin.

"**I am not** **GAY!**" Salazar shouts furiously, with his yellow eyes practically glowing now.

"Alright, sheesh," I shrug.

"And, you do have a nice garden. Aside from the... Dogs," Britt says in somewhat of a serious tone.

"My pets? Im surprised that haven't taken care of you Americans yet... Enough of your nonsense, where is Meester Kennedy, and the rude American man?"

"We don't know/ We don't know," Britt and I say at the same time.

A small smirk spread across the man's pale face.

"Well now, I'd be careful to what you say to me... Especially since you're all alone," Salazar says in a creepy tone, and an even creepier grin.

Britt and I look at each other. It's as if we could read each other's minds.

"Oh no. So scared. Man, I have seen things you couldn't even _imagine._ You're not gonna scare us with a creepy smile and a strange tone," I say, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I gotta agree," Britt says causally.

"Hehehehe! Have you really forgotten that I control the _Verdugos?_" Salazar questioned with an eyebrow raised and a triumphant smirk.

I think my heart skipped a beat when I heard that. My blood went cold, and lost my breath for a few seconds. I could imagine Britt feeling the same way. I could tell because she kept staring at the screen with a fearful expression on her face. Would Salazar really sic his Verdugos on us? Did he only need Ashley?

"I can tell you understand the consequences of your actions. I suggest you treat me with more respect, Americans. Tell Meester Scott that I'll be waiting for him... Hehehe!"

Click.

I just caught my breath.

"D-Do you really think he'd do that, Lex?" Britt asks me nervously.

"I-Maybe... I don't know..."

Our paranoid thoughts are quickly cut off when we hear something jumping over the hedges. Our heads shoot towards the right. I stand up, and look at someone who I had forgotten about. Ada.

She looks over at us, like we're cornered dogs. Her trance-like gaze stops when she pulls her phone from one of her leg holisters.

Britt and I instantly realize that she's talking to Wesker. I begin making throat slitting motions with my hand.

"_No, please don't say anything..._" I whisper to Ada.

"_Please, don't..._" Britt whispers back to Ada.

"I'm fine, Wesker," Ada says, while looking at us.

Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to what Ada was saying to Wesker. I was more worried about Britt and I getting out of this mess.

Soon after, Ada ends her call, and walks closer.

"What's a couple of kids like you doing out here?" she asks, as she comes closer.

"Why are you wearing a slutty dress on a serious mission?" I say in a cocky tone.

"Well, we came into this maze because we heard a scream... And we got lost," Britt says, quickly saving me.

Ada looks as if she's pondering something. I really shouldn't be cocky towards her, especially since she's got a gun and such. Plus we didn't have Leon or Billy to protect us. Although, I didn't really see Ada as much of a threat. Unless Wesker told her to kill us like he wanted her to kill Leon.

"Look, we won't get in your way. We'll be on our way," Britt says, as she tugs on my sleeve.

I begin to walk backwards and start to run alongside Britt. I wasn't afraid of her killing us. I just didn't want Ada to take us and interrogate us or some nonsense like that.

As I slow down to start walking, I realize Britt isn't along side me. I look back to see her as still as a stone. Her eyes are wide and unblinking.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"I wasn't finished with you two."

A soft, yet poisonous voice. It could only belong to Ada. Should've figured she wouldn't let us off with a warning.

I walk closer, and realize Ada was pointing her Blacktail at Britt's back.

"Uh, okay. No need to shoot... What do you want?" I ask, trying to be calm.

"Answer me this, do you know why I'm here?" Ada asks.

I couldn't answer instinctively.

"We don't know! We're just trying to survive, that's all!" Britt answers defensively.

It takes only a minute for Ada to put the gun down, and push Brittany towards me.

"Stay outta my way if you don't want to get hurt," Ada says, before running in an opposite direction.

I look over at Britt, who seems to have calmed down a bit.

"Uh, let's just find a way out of this maze," I say, as I pat Britt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Denya: So, Lexi got lazy. <em>Again.<em>

*SW gets out from her chair to attack Denya*

SW: DAMMIT DENYA!

*Denya tries to avoid SW*

Denya: So anyway, please tell us if we should write more-No, STAY AWAY!

~SW


End file.
